One of Those Days
by Kari.Cullen.Swan
Summary: Edward es el típico chico tímido e inseguro, a causa de sus grandes gafas y una desilusión amorosa. ¿Cambiará esto cuando Bella llegue a su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**_One of those Days_**

_Capitulo 1:_

_Viendo por Primera vez a un ángel_

_1981 Birmingham, Inglaterra_

- Hey Edward –Me di vuelta rápidamente al escuchar la voz tenue de mi amigo Jasper Hale.

- Hola Jasper! –Comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela.

Jasper me contaba todas las nuevas noticias de este año; A mi clase habían llegado tres chicas nuevas y a la de él igual. Jasper era un año menor que yo y estaba en la misma clase que otro de mis mejores amigos, Peter, mientras que yo compartía clases con Emmett.

Al llegar a la escuela nos reunimos con nuestros amigos Peter y Emmett y comenzamos a charlar, cuando aparecieron ellos: era Alan y su grupito.

- Buena cuatro ojos –Dijo Alan en un tono burlón, mientras todos sus amigos reían atrás como perros falderos, eran patéticos.

- Deja de fastidiar Alan –dije un poco aburrido de la situación.

Ellos eran los populares, siempre fastidiaban sin ninguna razón y tenían la atención de todas las chicas por sus "caritas bonitas", lo que la verdad no me interesaba mucho, con o sin ellos, las chicas me esquivaban como si de un monstruo se tratase, mirándome con asco y cuchicheando cuando yo pasaba, claramente era imposible pasar desapercibido con mis gafas de un tamaño descomunal, pero estaba acostumbrado, desde los cinco años que era el típico chico tímido, el excluido… el típico nerd, como me llamaban, aunque no me sentía identificado, ¿por que había que ser como los demás quieren que seas?, si se hubieran sentado a hablar conmigo tan sólo una vez se darían cuenta de ello.

Jasper los fulminó con la mirada.

Recuerdo cuando conocí a Jasper, yo tenía ocho años, era el más alto de mi clase, hasta que llegó Emmett, el es gigante, pero bueno cuando tenía ocho, después de una de las tantas golpizas de los abusivos me alejé hacía el patio de la escuela entre burlas de los demás, fue entonces cuando ví a un niño de baja estatura sentado en la escalera, me acerqué para averiguar que era lo que le ocurría. Vi al chico, estaba pálido como la cal y miraba con horror como sangraba su rodilla.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-ofrecí parecía que estaba en estado de shock.

-No gracias, parará de sangrar, algún día….o eso creo-al decir lo ultimo su voz tembló con miedo.

-Vamos a la enfermería

-En serio, no te preocupes, además está muy lejos y dudo que pueda caminar-decía sin quitar la vista de su rodilla.

-Yo te cargaré-el iba a replicar pero no se lo permití-no dejaré que te desangres, me sonrió tímidamente y desde ese momento que éramos los mejores amigos.

- Ellas son, ellas son!!! -dijo Peter en un tono exaltado.

Cuando la vi quedé estupefacto. Era hermosa. Tenía el rostro en forma de un perfecto corazón, cabello castaño largo y ondulado, sobre su rostro un par de ojos chocolate que tenían un brillo solo comparable con el de las luciérnagas en una noche muy oscura, su piel era pálida pero no por eso carente de color, sus pómulos estaban bañados por un tenue rubor que solo daba un aspecto mucho más angelical a su perfecta sonrisa.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando supe que iba en mi misma aula, pasaba todo el día mirándola como un idiota, por lo que me gané varios golpes en el brazo cortesía de Emmet, no quería saber como dolería luego ese brazo. No me atrevía a hablarle o a tener cualquier contacto con ella, por mi poca experiencia con chicas y por el miedo a que me mirara con desprecio y asco como lo hacían las demás chicas, pero ya sabía algo importante se llamaba Isabella Swan, pero sus amigos la llamaban Bella, como deseaba ser su amigo y poder llamarla con esas dos silabas que tanto me hacían soñar.

Jasper averiguó que este sábado habría una fiesta en la casa de Jessica, una chica que no me agradaba mucho, yo le gustaba o eso era lo que decía, salimos un tiempo pero en el momento en que sus amigas me vieron con ella fingió no conocerme, utilizando palabras crueles que prefiero no recordar, en fin, me clavó una apuñalada por la espalda.

Por lo que Jasper sabía Bella iría a la fiesta, la verdad no estaba seguro de si asistir o no, pero Jasper quería una oportunidad para hablar con Rosalie, una amiga de Bella y que Emmett y él se estaban disputando, aunque siempre en tono de broma, mientras que Peter deseaba conocer a Alice, decía que era muy bella, pero Jasper, Emmett y yo no habíamos tenido oportunidad de verla aún. En consecuencia asistí a la fiesta por petición de mis amigos, aunque de todas formas me quedaría sentado tomando licor mientras los demás bailaban con sus parejas para luego irse y tener un poco de "intimidad".

* * *

Bueno es el primer fic que subo a FF, gracias a Nikki Cullen por mandarme un tutorial, y bueno agradecimientos a todas mis lectoras de Crepúsculo Chile… niñas las adoro, y se que pronto seguirán fieles con la secuela de One of tose days.

Se que el primer capitulo es bastante corto… pero créanme que las recompensaré en los siguientes… y bueno… acepto todo tipo de criticas, siempre que sean respetuosas y con interés constructivo, no me considero una escritora ni mucho menos, de hecho hago esto por diversión, pero no está de más que te digan en que estás fallando para mejorar no?

¡¡¡Dejen sus rewievs!!!


	2. Amiga

_Capitulo 2:_

_Amiga_

Era sábado, ese bendito y a la vez maldito día, la vería, pero para ella yo sería invisible y si me viera me miraría con repugnancia. Nada podría ser peor ya.

Cuando entramos a la fiesta estaba nervioso, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento. De inmediato empecé a buscarla con la mirada, pero no la encontraba. Hubo un momento en el cual me había resignado a que no hubiera asistido, entonces cuando vi algo que hubiera preferido nunca ver. Era ella Bella, mi Bella besándose con el asqueroso de Alan, me quería morir no sabía como en una semana me podía haber enamorado tanto de esta chica, _¿enamorado?, pero si ni la conocía, y jamás lo haría porque en mi destino el amor no tenía cabida, simplemente en una injusta decisión de dios yo había sido desprovisto de una compañera para mi vida. _

El momento en que los vi salí corriendo, no lo soporté me fui al patio y me senté en el suelo, donde colindaban los desgastados adoquines y el césped, prendí un cigarrillo, luego de sentir el aroma del tabaco me tranquilicé un poco, no debía de afectarme tanto, estaba acostumbrado a la indiferencia y a que me dejaran de lado, como repuesto, como última opción y a veces siquiera como opción.

Concurrido un lapso de tiempo Emmett llegó a mi lado con un vaso de soda para que me calmara.

- Gracias –Le dije mientras recibía en vaso más por cortesía que por deseo.

- Arriba ese ánimo –Me dijo Emmett golpeando con fuerza fallidamente controlada mi brazo, sabía que a él le costaba hablar de temas profundos o sentimentales y con mayor razón dar consejos, aunque debía reconocerle el merito de que siempre me subia el humor y me mostraba un lado más simple de la vida, aunque este caso era algo distinto.

- No te preocupes ya se me pasará – dije lo más sinceramente que pude, Emmett se percató de que no había más por hacer y me dirigió un gesto con la mano y entró a la fiesta.

Después de estar algún tiempo sentado y meditando me percaté de que ella salía junto a tres chicas, parecían buscar algo, se acercaban a mi para consultarme algo aparentemente, _no eso era imposible, habiendo tanta gente se acercaban a preguntarme a mí._

- Hola! –Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa habitual en ella.

- Ho…ho…la –Dije con un nerviosismo demasiado evidente que las chicas notaron, por que se miraron y rieron a carcajadas.

- Yo soy Bella y ellas son mis amigas: Rosalie, Emily y Amy– dijo señalando a cada una de sus amigas- y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Edward –Dije más relajado.

- Bueno, Edward tú sabes donde hay una fuente de soda? –preguntó Bella amablemente.

- Es que somos nuevas en Birmingham y no conocemos mucho el sector –Agrego Amy, mientras todas afirmaban con la cabeza.

- Sí claro – Les expliqué brevemente como llegar y las chicas agradecidas se dirigieron a la fuente de soda.

El lunes por la mañana cuando entré a clases, me encontré cara a cara con Bella, que iba saliendo apresurada a no sé que, solo me dirigió una escueta sonrisa, sonrisa queme paralizó, se que era una reacción estúpida, pero eso quería decir que se había acordado de mí, la emoción que estaba sintiendo no tenía nombre, entonces analicé el tema y una vez más me desilusioné, _era obvio que se acordaba de mí, nadie más en la escuela, pero que digo, en el pueblo usaba gafas tan horripilantes como las mías, bueno solo mi persona era lo bastante comparable con mis lentes._

Sin ganas me senté en mi banco habitual, hoy no tenía ganas de platicar así que Peter se sentó con Emmett, solíamos turnarnos para no sentarnos solos, pero la verdad Peter no era una de esas personas que se queda para apoyarte, no sé porque pero siempre fue así, esperaba a que estuvieras bien y luego volvía, el lo tomaba como una forma de respetar la privacidad, en cambio a Emmett le costaba pero no se rendía hasta sacarte una sonrisa y Jasper, a pesar de ser el menor de nosotros siempre te daba aliento, las palabras exactas que te hacían reaccionar, el consejo adecuado.

Las clases habían empezado hace cinco minuto cuando el profesor se vio interrumpido por un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Cuando abrió, entró una chica de baja estatura y de cabello corto y salvaje.

- Es Alice, es ella-susurró Peter.

Alice saludó cariñosamente al profesor, por lo que este se quedó impactado y olvido regañarla por el atraso. La chica me vio y se dirigió de inmediato a sentarse conmigo, gesto que me impresionó ya que había por lo menos cuatro bancos disponibles, Peter iba a querer matarme.

-Hola, soy Alice, ¿tú como te llamas?-preguntó dándome un beso en la mejilla, me impresionó mucho en su rostro no había ni rastro de repugnancia, entonces pude admirar sus finas facciones de duendecillo, su pálida piel que debía de tener una textura tan suave como el algodón y sus ojos de un color celeste grisáceo con largas y negras pestañas que me miraban expectantes por una respuesta.

-Edward-dije con voz bastante relajada, algo en ella me invitaba a ser yo mismo.

-Un gusto-dijo y saludo de la misma manera cariñosa a Emmett y Peter, por lo menos este no estaría tan enojado.

Era impresionante como en una semana me había echo tan amigo de Alice, era una persona extremadamente adorable y amigable, pero no puedo negar que cuando quería algo podía llegar a ser igualmente irritante. Me había percatado de que Jasper había cambiado su atención de Rosalie, con la que no se llevó nada bien, a la tierna Alice, pero no decía nada y estaba seguro de que era por Peter.

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo.

Gracias por las alertas y rewievs, recordare lo del flash back.

Sigan dejando rewievs con sus opiniones y sugerencias… aunque este fic está listo así que si es por ortografía o redacción, si algo no se entiende.


	3. Recordado, pero no querido

_Capitulo__ 3:_

_Recordado, pero no querido._

Era sábado, comúnmente me sentía feliz los fines de semana, no estaba la aburrida escuela y el irritante de Alan al cual odiaba cada vez más, en cambio hoy me encontraba desanimado, Bella me había enseñado emociones antes desconocidas para mí, con sólo una mirada lograba que mi cuerpo por completo se electrificara, aunque estaba seguro de que esas miradas debían ser para alguno de mis amigos, o quizás quería ser amiga de Alice, otra opción era que se burlaba de mi estúpida expresión cuando la observaba, no sería la primera vez que alguien lo hacia. En fin, me pasé el día tocando en mi piano de segunda mano, inspirándome en mi bellísima musa, para la cual yo era invisible.

_Recuerdo cuando dije que este invierno  
Seria menos frío que el anterior  
Y aquí estoy congelándome_

*

-Te gusta Bella cierto-preguntó Alice, aunque parecía más una afirmación

_¿Tan evidente__ era?_

_No es fácil para mí hablar de esto  
Y manosear las mismas palabras de amor  
Que se entregan  
A cualquiera_

-Mmm… pues-tartamudee, era lo único que necesitaba Alice para confirmar su suposición, porque al instante volteó-la verdad, no lo sé -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Te atrae-una vez más acertaba, aunque yo creía que no erala palabra lo suficientemente descriptiva.

-Pero…-dudé-ni siquiera la conozco.

-Aaaiiii Edward, Edward, eso es fácil de solucionar, conócela y ya está-dijo con tanta soltura que me dieron ganas de ahorcarla, pero entonces recordé que era Alice, la única chica que se había acercado a mi sin importar mi apariencia y que además era mi mejor amiga.

-Suena fácil-dije volviendo a escribir mi tarea.

-Es fácil-sentenció decidida.

_Oh no ¿Qué se le había cruzado por esa cabecita ahora?, del poco tiempo que la conocía sabía que cuando utilizaba ese tonito era mejor correr, porque no descansaba hasta conseguir lo que se proponía._

-Fácil para ti-contraataque, ella iba a debatir pero hable antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar palabra- Alice quizás eres la única, perdón, rectifico, "eres la única chica" que no me ha mirado con asco, desde que tengo memoria nadie se acerca a mi, la fealdad es contagiosa-dije volteando nuevamente hacía mi tarea.

-Edward no utilices tu sarcasmo conmigo-vi esa sonrisa picara, lo sabia, el duendecillo se traía algo entre manos-la chica te gusta, además tenemos puntos a favor, te mira todo el santo día.

-Perfectamente podría estar mirando a uno de los chicos-corregí.

-Pero que poca estima Edward-me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria-eres una estupenda persona, eres inteligente, eres sensible pero no cursi, además eres músico, a las chicas les encanta eso…

-Alice soy músico desde que tengo memoria y jamás me ha resultado útil con las chicas….

-No me interrumpas-me apuntó con un índice amenazador así que obedecí, más valía no hacer enojar a la pequeña-tú único problema es que te tienes poca fe…

-¿por qué será?-pero me detuve cuando vi que Alice se estaba comenzando a enojar-me callo.

-Más te vale, tu problema es solucionable, si no te gusta tu apariencia física cámbiala y ya está-dijo bastante relajada.

-Pero que fácil suena Alice, tienes el teléfono de dios para que me cambie la nariz sabes no estoy conforme…

-¡¡¡Edward!!!-me callé de inmediato y por instinto de supervivencia me apegué lo que más me fue posible a la pared. Tras de mi Peter y Emmett se partían de la risa por nuestra amigable conversación.

-¡¡¡¡Edward corre!!!! , ¡¡¡¡Corre mientras puedas!!!!- me dijo Emmett con sobreactuada preocupación, pero también se calló cuando Alice le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Edward estás hablando con una experta en moda-dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos hacia ella-ya verás como todas vendrán hacia a ti cuando te haga un cambio de look.

-Eh eh, calma Alice yo no he dicho si-me miró haciendo un puchero, cuanto odiaba que hiciera eso, era imposible decirle que no-no voy a someterme a tu manos-ahora me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y volteó ofendida-Alice no te enojes.

-¿Chicos me hablaron?-preguntó girándose para mirar a Emmett y Peter, pero estos negaron aguantando una risa-ah, escuché un murmullo-entonces volvió a su tarea.

_La famosa ley del hielo, ay Alice._

-¿Alice no vas a dejar de hablarme cierto pequeña?-pregunté tiernamente.

-Chicos insisto, escucho un murmullo.

-Alice si dejo que me hagas el cambio de… a lo que sea-me rendí- ¿me hablaras otra vez?

-Cambio de look-me miró dudosa-¿enserio me permitirás que te lo haga?

-Pero sólo para que me vuelvas a hablar-sentencié.

-¡¡¡Yupi!!!, eso es suficiente para mi, esta misma tarde iremos al centro comercial, creo que te haré también un corte de cabello, hace ya bastante tiempo el corte a lo Beatles paso de moda…

_Emmett y Peter se partían de la risa…_

-Alice detente… no crees que es ¿mucho?

-Si vas a dejar que te haga un cambio de look debes dejar todo en mis manos-dijo cantando.

-Alice pero todo menos el cabello-me asustaba que podía hacer con él.

-Escucho un murmullo

_Maldita manipuladora_

-Está bien, está bien, has lo que quieras con mi apariencia-dije y ella empezó a dar pequeños aplausos, podía imaginarla dando saltitos en el centro comercial-nada puede ser peor.

-Me decepcionas Edward-me miró ofendida-ya veras como después me vas a agradecer porque serás como todo un modelo.

-Eso me asusta, bueno el punto es que hoy no puede ser

-¿Por qué no?

_¡Diablos Alice esa carita no!_

-Tengo que ir al conservatorio-me justifiqué.

-Bueno, entonces mañana después de clases y no hay ningún tipo de justificación que te haga cambiar de idea.

_Para amar, para amar  
Debes tratar de poco entregar  
Para amar, para amar  
Tu identidad debes falsear  
Para amar, para amar  
Siendo estúpido serás feliz  
Para amar, para amar  
Debes evitar soñar, debes olvidar soñar_

Ese día iba sólo camino al conservatorio, Emmett se había quedado a entrenamiento de fútbol y me dijo alegremente que trataría de golpear a Alan por "accidente", por supuesto recibió mi apoyo mientras no lo expulsaran del equipo estaba bien. Alice se había ido en la dirección contraria, pasaría al centro comercial a abastecerse de nuevos discos, y como era de esperar Peter y Jasper se ofrecieron de inmediato a acompañarla, Peter parecía un verdadero perro faldero, Jasper era más recatado, cuando saliera con Alice le preguntaría al respecto.

Caminaba riendo, imaginando que estarían haciendo esos tres en el centro comercial, cuando escuché que una dulce voz que me llamó por mi nombre.

_Recuerdo cuando pensé que en el mundo  
Solo podría hacerme feliz alguna vez  
Alguien como tu  
Nadie mas que tu_

_Caminando en el frío me pregunto  
Si no ha nacido alguna chiquilla  
Que no sepa amar  
Y quiera inventar una nueva forma_

_Para amar, para amar…_

_¿Podría ser verdad?, pero si apenas había hablado una ves con ella, no debía de ser otra persona, pero ¿quien más se llamaba Edward en estos tiempos?_

Volteé y no me equivoqué, era Bella, que corría hacía mí.

_Era impresionante el hermoso efecto que provocaba el viento en sus cabellos, desordenándolos, he__nredándolos, como deseaba desenredarlo con mis manos, teniéndola cerca, muy cerca. ¡Vasta Edward!, que te haya llamado no significa nada._

-Gracias a dios que me escuchaste, llevaba horas gritándote-dijo riendo.

-Lo siento… mi mente estaba en otra parte-reí al recordar.

-¿En quien pensabas?

-En Alice-volví a reír.

-¿Ustedes son muy cercanos cierto?

-Es una excelente amiga

-Si parece simpática-

_Fue __mi idea o no le agradaba Alice, mmm debía de gustarle Peter o Jasper, pero que mala suerte tenía._

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó hipnotizándome con esos hermosos ojos chocolate, debo haber parecido un tonto, ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Emm yo voy al conservatorio-dije desviando mi mirada de ella, no podría hablar coherentemente si seguía mirándola.

-¿Eres músico?-dijo con evidente interés.

-Si, desde los cinco años

-Y ¿qué tocas?

-Piano

-Siempre he querido aprender, de hecho voy a ver a mi hermano al conservatorio y también toca piano pero jamás me ha querido enseñar-dijo cabizbaja.

-Yo podría enseñarte-solté sin pensar.

_Edward que tonto, es obvio que aborrecería estar contigo._

-Si quieres-agregué no muy esperanzado, pero entonces me impresionó el entusiasmo con el que respondió.

-Claro que sí, apenas estés disponible.

-Pues mañana

-Entonces mañana

_Oh no Alice, como lo olvidé, bueno no creo que se enoje mucho cuando sepa el por que de la cancelación de mi día de cambio de look._

_Amor, amor, donde oí esa palabra antes?  
Rehice por ti mi horario  
Y compre mas calendarios  
Me paso un video en 3 dimensiones  
Con un final feliz  
Trate de inyectarme mi viejo optimismo  
Pero ese que resulto  
Aun era yo, listo para amar_

-¿Me harías un favor más?-preguntó con voz dulce.

-Si claro.

-Bueno en verdad son dos-asentí para que continuara-podría irme contigo hoy asta el conservatorio-asentí una vez más- y bueno, mantener lo de las clases en secreto, Alan es muy celoso-eso fue un puñal.

-Claro, aunque no creo que yo fuera capaz de provocar celos en él

_Debía ser por otra cosa, estaba seguro de que era porque le avergonzaba que la vieran conmigo, estaba recién llegando y no era muy buena reputación estar en mi compañía._

_Nunca pensé que justo este invierno  
Seria el mas frío que he visto pasar  
Yo no sirvo para amar_

_Paramar-Los Prisioneros_

* * *

Bueno les dejo el tercer capitulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!.

Y de acuerdo a lo que me dijeron en un post. Edward es como cualquier joven de su edad y si bebe y fuma… lo demás-que no son sus amigos- tienen otra percepción de él, pero que use unos lentes gigantes y sea tímido no tiene que ser un impedimento para pasarlo bien o no?.


	4. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

_Capitulo 4:_

_Una Imagen vale más que mil palabras._

_Tranquilo, es sólo una charla, unas cuantas palabras insulsas y ya está._

_No me moriré por contarle, ¿o si?_

-Alice hoy no podré ir contigo al centro comercial-dije mirando mi tarea, pero no escuché ningún reclamo de su parte, entonces me giré para ver el porque de su silencio, conociendo a Alice estaría echa una furia.

Emmett y Peter nos miraban expectantes, me imaginaba las carcajadas que se estaban aguantando cuando vi el rostro de furia de Alice, la ira que destellaban sus ojos no tenia nombre, podía sentir como esa ira me golpeaba salvajemente en el rostro porque siquiera pestañaba al mirarme.

-Alice es que yo…-tartamudee ganándome una corta carcajada de Emmett.

-Espero que sea una muy buena excusa para cancelar nuestra sesión de belleza-ahora si Emmett rió junto a Peter con toda libertad, pero Alice no les dijo nada, estaba muy preocupada en asesinarme con la mirada.

-Es que… bueno hoy me reuniré con Isabella por la tarde

Vi como del rostro de Alice se desvanecía todo rastro de ira y en un lento degrade mostraba una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Eso es fantástico, la mejor excusa que he oído-dijo con una risita-y eso ¿cuando ha ocurrido?

-Ayer después de la escuela-dije evidentemente más aliviado.

-¡¡¡¡Wooouuu Edward tiene novia!!!!-gritó Emmett toda la clase volteó a verme y el salón se inundó de cuchicheos

-Emmett me parece que no te oyeron en china-dije con voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Pero hay que celebrar, es decir Edward tienes una chica, al fin, si quieres te daré todos mis secretos galán-dijo dándome un puñetazo en el brazo.

_Aiii, que dolor, claro sólo a ti se te ocurre sentarte justo delante de un oso, que además de ser fuerte es extremadamente molestoso, Edward eres un idiota._

-Emmett déjalo ya-dijo Alice cuando me vio sosteniendo mi brazo que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría.

-La pequeña ya se nos enojo-dijo Emmett haciendo una mala imitación de los pucheros de Alice.

Todos aún seguían observándonos.

Alice miro a Emmett con fingido horror, pero de que buen humor se había puesto con la noticia.

-Ahora Edward es mi mejor amigo-dijo levantándose de la silla y dándome un fuerte abrazo para sacarle luego la lengua a Emmett.

Peter fingió reír sin éxito, sabia como le molestaba que Alice fuera tan demostrativa conmigo. Gracias a dios Alice me soltó en ese momento y volvió a su silla, no era que me molestara pero no me gustaba que Peter se sintiera incomodo. Entonces al sentarse ella tomó mis manos, Peter estaba por estallar.

-Tienes que contármelo todo, cada detalle ¿Cómo fuiste capas de guardártelo toda la tarde? ¿Por qué no me contaste?-decía Alice a una velocidad impresionante, pero no me molestó, la clase ya no nos prestaba atención.

-Alice primero que todo es sólo una clase de piano no es una cita ni mucho menos y segundo no voy a correr a tu casa cada vez que Isabella me dirija la palabra.

-¡Edward existe el teléfono hombre!, ¿cómo no me contaste?-decía haciendo un berrinche del que no sabia si llorar o reír.

-Bueno yo…como decirlo…-miré a Emmett en busca de ayuda.

-Alice somos hombres, no llamamos desesperados por noticias como esas de hecho detestamos los teléfonos-dijo Emmett.

-Que antipático Emmett.

Alice terminó por convencerme de contarle con lujo y detalles, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada paso, parecía que iba a tener que contarle hasta la cantidad de veces que respiré.

POV BELLA

Era otro tonto día y con el todo lo que conllevaba, cuando entré al aula Edward aún no llegaba, ¿pero desde cuando había puesto mi atención en este desgarbado chico?, era ilógico, ni yo sabía bien por qué lo miraba tanto, además tenia en el banco junto a mí al escultural de mi novio Alan, ¿entonces por qué miraba constantemente a este chico?. Comenzadas las clases comenzaron una vez más mis miradas hacia el rincón donde se sentaban Edward y sus amigos, como siempre cuando él miraba en mi dirección fijaba la vista en la clase, el cuaderno o Alan alternadamente, aunque no muchas veces resultaba, ya me había descubierto en varias ocasiones observándole.

_El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podía salvarme mas que tu  
Es extraño lo que el deseo hará a la gente tonta hacer  
Nunca soñé que conocería alguien como tu  
Y nunca soñé que conocería alguien como tu_

Esta tarde vendría a mi casa, en realidad a estas alturas de mi vida ya no tenía ningún sentido aprender piano de hecho creí que ya no me interesaba, pero cuando mencionó que era pianista mi deseo de aprender se reavivó.

**Flash back**

_-¿Dónde vas?-__ él soltó una risita nerviosa, el típico nerd, pero… esa actitud… me gustaba._

"_Bella estás loca"_

_-Emm yo voy al conservatorio-__desvió su mirada de mí._

"_Era músico, un músico"_

_-¿Eres músico?-dij__e con un interes un tanto psicópata._

_-Si, desde los cinco años_

_Podía imaginar un pequeño Edward con gafas pasando los dedos tímidamente por las teclas deun piano._

_-Y ¿qué tocas?-seguí con mi interrogatorio._

_-Piano__-_

"_Cuanto me gustan los hombres que tocan piano, ¿pero qué acabo de decir?, el no me gustaba, no podía gustarme"_

_-Siempre he querido aprender-solté sin pensar y luego agaché la cabeza_

"_¿Cómo podía estar insinuándole que me enseñara?_

_- De hecho voy a ver a mi hermano al conservatorio y también toca piano pero jamás me ha querido enseñar _

_-Yo podría enseñarte-__ofreció amablemente._

"_Estar con él muchas tardes, eso seria, seria… magnifico"_

_-Si quieres-agregó cabizbajo…_

_-Claro que sí, apenas estés disponible.-dije sin nada de orgullo, debo haber parecido una tonta._

_No, no quiero enamorarme  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)  
No, no quiero enamorarme  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)  
contigo, contigo  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)_

**Fin Flash Back**_  
_

Entonces un grito de uno de los amigos de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

_Creo que se llama Emmett no estoy muy segura._

-¡¡¡¡Wooouuu Edward tiene novia!!!!-gritó el musculoso chico.

-Emmett me parece que no te oyeron en china-dijo Edward con evidente sarcasmo.

-Pero hay que celebrar, es decir Edward tienes una chica, al fin, si quieres te daré todos mis secretos galán-dijo el grandote dándole un puñetazo en el brazo a Edward.

_¿Qué?, ¿Edward tenía novia?, esto no puede ser, cálmate Bella, quizá sólo es una broma del grandote._

-Emmett déjalo ya-le recriminó Alice a Emmett.

-La pequeña ya se nos enojo-dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

Toda la clase los observaba, incluida yo que debía tener la cara roja por la rabia. Mis compañeros miraban desconcertados, quizás era la primera novia de Edward.

_No, no, es una mentira._

No pude escuchar lo que dijeron luego porque todos mis compañeros estaban dando comentarios llenos de impresión sobre la nueva noticia. Sin éxito me conformé con seguir observándoles descaradamente.

Y en ese momento Alice se paró de la silla y lo abrasó con demasiada confianza.

_Ella no tenía derecho a… espera Bella, es posible que… pero Edward dijo que eran sólo amigos._

En ese momento mi respuesta llegó, Alice se sentó y tomó a Edward, que se veía bastante nervioso, de las manos.

_Una imagen vale más que mil palabras y yo no era ninguna ciega._

_Que juego perverso para jugar, para hacerme sentir de esta forma  
Que cosa perversa para hacer, que me permita soñar contigo  
Que cosa perversa que decir, nunca te sentiste de esta manera  
Que cosa perversa para hacer, para hacerme soñar contigo y…_

Entonces me excusé con el profesor y salí del salón con una desconcertada mirada de Alan siguiéndome. No podía ver como Edward y Alice disfrutaban de su relación.

_Maldita, la mataré, lo juro… espera un momento, ¿por que hice lo que acabo de hacer?_

Era imposible que estuviera celosa, él no podía gustarme.

_Aiii Bella eres una tonta._

_Quiero enamorarme  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)  
No, yo quiero enamorarme  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)  
contigo_

_El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podía salvarme mas que tu  
Es extraño lo que el deseo hará a la gente tonta hacer  
Nunca soñé que conocería alguien como tu  
Y nunca soñé que perdería alguien como tu, no_

_No, yo quiero enamorarme  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)  
No, yo quiero enamorarme  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)  
Contigo  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)  
Contigo  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)  
No, yo...  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)  
(Este mundo solamente va a romper tu corazón)_

_Nadie ama a nadie._

_Wicked Game-Chris Isaak_

_

* * *

_

Primero que todo amo la canción que he puesto en este capitulo.

Bueno como podemos ver, Bella está un tanto celosa, no está enamorada, solo está algo atraida por Edward.

Pido mil disculpas poruqe los primeros cap sean tan cortos... pero los escribí hace meses y era el primer fic que escribia... después se ponen más largos.

¡¡¡Gracias por los reiwes!!!, culquier duda, opinión, comentario o critica constructiva es bien recibida =)

Agradeceria que se pasen por mi nuevo fic Hysteria... les dejo el summary por si les interesa, no seria bueno que se metieran y no les guste la trama ¿o no?

_Summary:_ Edward sufre de un trantorno de personalidad del que ningún miembro de su familia se ha dado cuenta por lo que al _"enamorarse" _de la mejor amiga de su hermana comienza a volverse un verdadero psicópata. OoC. - Inspirado en la canción y video clip _Hysteria de Muse_-


	5. Latido de Corazón

_Capitulo 5:_

_Latido de Corazón._

POV EDWARD

Por la tarde fui a la dirección que me había dado Bella, en un principio el plan era irnos juntos, pero cuando faltaban algunos minutos para que terminaran las clases me acerqué a ella para confirmar la reunión, dejando tras de mi unos molestosos Emmett y Peter, un Jasper orgulloso y una hiperventilada Alice, pero cuando me acerqué a Bella parecía sumamente molesta y me dijo que no se iría conmigo porque debía pasar a buscar unas cosas a la casa de Alan así que nos veríamos una hora después, me pasó un papel con su dirección, explicándome muy descortésmente como llegar y se fue sin aclarar ninguna de mis dudas. Quizás ella no era la chica que imaginaba, me había dejado llevar por lo físico, ese rotundo cambio en su trato me dejado desconcertado, de una profunda amabilidad a tratarme casi con violencia.

Dudé muchas veces mientras me dirigía a su casa, en si era realmente conveniente ir, retrocedía unos pasos para volver a mi casa y dejar esta tontería, entonces veía en mi mente su hermoso rostro y automáticamente mis pies se dirigían hacia la dirección que me había dado.

Me encontraba afuera y no sabia si tocar la puerta, cuando me decidí al fin a irme ya había tocado la puerta esperé unos minutos, estaba claro, era como todas, debía de estar partiéndose de la risa viéndome desilusionado frente a su puerta. Estaba dispuesto a irme cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a Bella con su cabello desordenado y completamente mojado, le daba un aspecto totalmente salvaje, pero en combinación con sus hermosos luceros chocolate y el habitual sonrojo de sus mejillas le daban un aspecto de belleza sobre natural, la combinación entre ternura y sensualidad, el equilibrio perfecto que tanto me atraía de ella.

_Cada vez que te veo  
Algo me pasa  
Como una reacción en cadena  
Entre tú y yo  
Mi corazón comienza a perder un latido  
Mi corazón comienza a perder un latido  
En todo momento  
Oh oh oh, en todo momento  
Oh oh oh, en todo momento_

-Hola-dijo con una tremenda amabilidad, esta chica si era bipolar- pasa-obedecí aun desconcertado y entonces vi que en la otra mano llevaba una pequeña toalla blanca y comenzaba a secar su cabello, alborotándolo, volviéndome aun más loco, me miro sonriendo, parecía divertida, debo haber estado babeando, no me hubiera impresionado que sobre la alfombra se encontrara mi propia saliva.

-Perdón por la demora, estaba dándome una ducha-continuó.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Quieres algo?, ¿un refresco?, ¿algún vituperio?-ofreció amablemente dirigiéndose a la cocina y la seguí hasta el umbral-tengo jugo de naranja o ¿prefieres cerveza?

_Por supuesto que prefería lo cerveza, pero se vería de mala educación que la primera vez que nos reuniéramos me pusiera a tomar._

-Entonces dos cervezas-dijo riendo al ver reflejado en mi rostro mi guerra mental-no tienes porque avergonzarte estamos en confianza-dijo entregándome el vaso.

-Gracias-dije cabizbajo.

-No hay porque, serás mi maestro, debo agasajarte, vamos, el piano está en el salón.

_Si yo no te amara  
Buscaría a alguien más  
Pero cada vez que te veo  
Tienes el mismo efecto  
Mi corazón comienza a perder un latido  
Mi corazón comienza a perder un latido  
En todo momento  
Oh oh oh, en todo momento  
Oh oh oh, en todo momento  
En todo momento_

Nos dirigimos al salón, era espacioso, con muebles de fina madera, sillones y sitiales de caros entapizados de tonos rojizos, cortinas doradas y una chimenea de cubierta de marfil, de inmediato la brecha entre Bella y yo se hizo mucho más grande, ella además de ser excepcionalmente hermosa y popular era de un status social mucho superior al mío, mi padre era doctor pero claramente para comprar todos estos lujos debería de juntar su sueldo de cinco años sin tocar siquiera un peso. Carlisle es un doctor muy talentoso, muchas veces le han ofrecido trabajar en lujosas clínicas en Londres, pero el prefiere vivir aquí en Birmingham y trabajar en el hospital publico del pueblo, ya que había gente que no tenía los recursos para una buena atención médica, lo que me hacía sentirme tremendamente orgulloso de mi padre.

-Tu casa es hermosa-dije alucinado por la bella decoración de su gigantesco living.

-Si es bonito, aunque no sirve de mucho tanto lujo si siempre la casa está vacía-escuché pesar en su voz e instintivamente me volteé para observarla, vi que sus ojos se ponían más brillantes, como aprisionando las lágrimas-hace siete meses que no veo a mis padres, son embajadores de Inglaterra en Paris, pero la verdad viajan mucho y prefieren que yo y mi hermano nos criemos con la educación Inglesa, aunque eso signifique que los veamos una vez al año-entonces una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus encandilantes luceros y no aguante el impulso de secarla con mi pulgar.

-Lo lamento-dije cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ella me miraba como alucinada.-Bueno si alguna vez necesitas hablar de esto con alguien… puedes contar conmigo-vi como el brillo en sus ojos aumentaba-lo siento no debí entrometerme…

Entonces Bella recorrió rápidamente los dos metros que nos separaban y me abrazó.

-Gracias-dijo y soltó una pequeña risita.

_Siento tu corazón latir junto al mío  
Estoy enamorado de ti  
Eso es lo que digo  
Estoy enamorado de ti  
Y no sabes  
Lo que significa estar contigo_

_(Latido)  
(Latido)  
(Latido)  
(Latido del corazón)_

Estuvimos así lo que me parecieron minutos, aunque por mi hubiera estado horas así, entonces ella suavemente se separó de mí y secándose con la maga del sweater las lágrimas me dijo

-No quiero que pienses que soy una llorona-dijo con una risita triste.

-No lo pienso, además todos lloramos-dije intentando animarla.

-Gracias, no se por qué pero… me infundes mucha confianza

-Y puedes confiar en mí.

-Bueno vamos al piano o me pasaré la tarde llorando

Me volteé y vi en el otro extremo un finísimo piano de cola negro que resplandecía junto a la ventana.

-¡Cielo santo! Es un _Yamaha_-dije acariciando con suavidad la cubierta, como si fuera una pieza de museo-Bella sólo rió.

Mi viejo _Ottonola _se comparaba en lo más mínimo, estos pianos eran los mejores. Para estudiar, es conveniente que el teclado sea duro, pero este se excedía. Y hacer matices en él era casi imposible. Aunque cuando llegaba al conservatorio a dar mi clase, donde había pianos normales, los dedos, parecía que volaban, y podía interpretar lo que en mi viejo _Ottonola_ no podía.

-Debo reconocer que no sé de modelos, pero mi hermano cambia cada un año su piano, el año pasado tenía un_ Petrof_, creo que son las únicas marcas que conozco.

-_Petrof_ es una buena marca, pero actualmente los _Yamaha_ tienen mejor trabajada la madera lo que proporciona un sonido más limpio-ella me miró como si estuviera hablando en chino-lo siento.

-Si que sabes de pianos.

-Bueno la música es mi pasión y siendo sinceros es en lo único en lo que soy relativamente bueno.

-Yo creo que eres un excelente músico-afirmó.

-Pero si aún no me oyes tocar-dije riendo.

-Quizás no sé mucho del tema pero Martin me ha hablado de que hay que ser muy bueno para que te acepten en el conservatorio y más aún que te bequen-Bella se acordaba de lo que le había contado, se acordaba de algo que había dicho, en este momento era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra-pero bueno ahora quiero que me demuestres que tan bueno eres frente al piano.

Nos sentamos en el banquillo frente al piano, levanté la cubierta y vi frente a mí las resplandecientes y perfectas teclas de marfil, que dejaban a mi piano de segunda mano como un juguete inservible. Ejercité levemente las articulaciones de mis dedos y comencé a tocar una de mis canciones favoritas, "_Fur Elise de Beethoven"_ .

_(Latido)  
(Latido)  
(Latido)  
(Latido del corazón)_

_Cada vez que te veo  
No importa lo que hagamos  
Hay una extraña reacción  
¿Puedes sentirla también?  
Mi corazón comienza a perder un latido  
Mi corazón comienza a perder un latido  
En todo momento  
Oh oh oh, en todo momento  
Oh oh oh, en todo momento_

-Acerté, tocas hermoso-dijo anonadada.

-Gracias, pero me halagas más de lo que debo

-Eres demasiado humilde-me sonrió.

-¿Acaso es malo?

-No, pero no te ves con claridad.

POV BELLA

No entendía como Alice podía jugar con un chico tan bueno como lo era Edward, ahora me sentía culpable por haberlo tratado de forma tan descortés cuando se acercó a mí para cerciorar que nos reuniríamos en la tarde.

_Iba saliendo de la escuela totalmente sola, no quería decirle a Alan el porque de mi enojo._

"_Sabes Alan estoy totalmente irritada porque la tal Alice que por cierto es una peste es la novia de Edward, si Edward, el nerd al que odias y del que todos se burlan pero que a mi me obsesiona, sabes durante las clases lo miro incluso mucho más que a ti, ¡He llegado a soñar con él!, pero no te preocupes tiene novia, aunque si fuera por mi la destriparía"_

_No, no podía decirle algo así, una que era excesivamente celoso y porque se burlaría de mí, o se encargaría de que todos lo hicieran, en verdad no sabía porque estaba con él, si era atractivo, pero de que sirve cuando es un completo idiota sin cerebro y lleno de prejuicios._

_Estaba en mis líos mentales cuando vi salir a Alice como escondiéndose con uno de los amigos de Edward, Jasper, ¡pero como podían!. Sentí pena por Edward y aún más rabia que la que había sentido al enterarme de que Alice era su novia, él no merecía algo así, y menos con su amigo. Alice era una descarada sin corazón, sólo una persona tan ingenua como Edward no podía darse cuenta de la arpía con la que estaba._

_Yo no lo haría sufrir, si yo fuera su no…_

_¡Pero de qué rayos hablas Bella!_

POV EDWARD

Entonces comencé a tocar _"Claro de Luna de Debussy"_ y vi como en su cara se instalaba una expresión que era una mezcla de impresión y emoción.

-Es mi favorita-dijo cuando hube terminado.

-También la mía-coincidí.

Luego comencé a improvisar y Bella habló con voz nerviosa.

-Edward… ¿desde cuando que eres novio de Alice?

-Nunca, yo no soy el novio de Alice-dije riendo, como si fuera muy obvio-te dije que sólo éramos amigos.

-Ah, pero hoy tu amigo dijo…-estaba claramente confundida.

-¡Maldito Emmett!, él sólo me estaba molestando cont… me estaba haciendo una broma, a veces puede ser muy irritante-finalicé riendo, ojala no se hubiera percatado de que estuve a punto de decirle que me estaban molestando porque me reuniría con ella.

-Bueno eso pensé en un principio-dijo avergonzada-pero bueno Alice es muy demostrativa contigo al parecer-dijo cargando la voz al dirigirse a mi querido duendecillo.

-Si, es una gran amiga, pero al decir la verdad Peter terminará matándome, desde que la vio que se siente atraído por ella.

-¿Peter es el de cabello rizado y dorado?-preguntó confundida.

-No ese es Jasper, ¿por qué?

_Oh no, le gustaba Jasper._

-Es que después de clases vi a Alice y Jasper de la mano saliendo solos, como si se escondieran de alguien-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-dije emocionado y ella afirmó-vaya al fin Jasper se atrevió, aunque esto tendrá malas consecuencias con Peter-dije más para mí que para Bella, que ahora parecía aliviada, de hecho tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Estuvimos frente al piano hasta que anocheció, nos divertimos mucho mientras yo le explicaba lo básico del piano a Bella ya que se distraía con facilidad, de ves en cuando volvía a tocar y una y otra vez coincidíamos en canciones que era de nuestro agrado, si bien ella no sabia nada del lado técnico del piano u otros instrumentos conocía mucha variedad de música y me mostró su gran colección, coincidiendo perfectamente con mis gustos.

-Lamento haberte robado toda la tarde-en verdad no parecía lamentarlo, después de tantos ataques de risa que habíamos tenido.

-No te preocupes, fue un gusto, me divertí mucho-dije atravesando el umbral de la puerta principal.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, gracias por enseñarme Edward…

_¡Dijo mi nombre!,¡dijo mi nombre!, pero que bello se oye cuando sale de esos hermosos labios._

_-_…se que soy muy cabeza dura y me cuesta-parecía avergonzada

-No eres una buena alumna-intenté consolarla-el piano es un instrumento difícil-me sonrió a manera de agradecimiento y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me estremecí.

_Siento tu corazón latir junto al mío  
Estoy enamorado de ti  
Eso es lo que digo  
Estoy enamorado de ti  
Y no sabes  
Lo que significa estar contigo_

_Oh oh oh, en todo momento  
Oh oh oh, en todo momento  
Oh oh oh, en todo momento  
Oh oh oh, en todo momento  
(Latido)  
(Latido) En cada momento  
(Latido)  
(Latido) En cada momento  
(Latido)  
(Latido del corazón)_

-Buenas noches Edward-dijo a mi oído.

-Buenas noches Bella

Entonces ella se alejo y se despidió con la mano, comencé a caminar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras me dirigía a casa y de ves en cuando acariciaba el sector de mi rostro donde sus labios habían echo contacto con mi piel, riéndome tontamente.

_Heart - Pet Shop Boys_

* * *

La canción me encanta, esa banda es genial, los vi en vivo el año pasado cuando vinieron a Chile, una puesta en escena fantástica.

Por cierto es una banda de los 80, me gusta mucho la música de esa decada y este fic contiene solo música ochentera ya que está ambientado en esa época. Aunque también amo la música clásica, el brit pop, indie rock e industrial... soy de gustos variados xD

Me encanta este capitulo, porque ya empiezan a tener más confianza ^^

Bueno y debo decir que soy una fanática de los pianos, aunque no sé tocar, si tuviera uno, no lo soltaria.

¡¡Dejen sus reviwes!!, como siempre digo, acepto: comentarios, preguntas, opiniones y criticas constructivas... si no váyase al demonio xD


	6. Una causa perdida

_Capitulo 6__:_

_Una Causa Perdida_

POV EDWARD

Por la mañana me levanté un tanto ansioso, cuanto deseaba verla, aunque debo reconocer que una "pequeña duda" me asechaba ¿cómo se supone que debería hablar con ella en la escuela?, ¿quería ella que la saludara?, las veces que habíamos estado a solas resultó ser bastante amable, pero la única vez que nos dirigimos la palabra en público fue bastante cortante e incluso descortés, como si no quisiera que los demás nos vieran juntos o pensaran que éramos amigos, o ¿estaba paranoico?.

_Edward el amor no te hace bien, te atrofia el cerebro, te comportas como un completo idiota_

Estaba tan irritado discutiendo conmigo mismo, que no me percaté de que Tanya se dirigía a mí.

La verdad la detestaba, era la típica chica hijita de papá, que sólo pensaba en bienes materiales chicos y que por pasatiempo tenia admirar su belleza en un espejo que siempre andaba trayendo, si la chica era bonita, debía admitirlo, tenia un cabello largo y rojizo, un rostro de catalogo y prominentes curvas, pero hasta el día de hoy me pregunto si fue bendecida con algún trozo de cerebro, juraba que podrías golpear su cabeza como se hace con una puerta y no escucharías respuesta alguna.

-Hola Eddi-me dijo con un tono chillón que me reventó los oídos.

_Adiós al sueño de ser músico_

-Hola Tanya-dije tratando de ser lo más educado posible, a pesar de que la chica fue culpable de una considerable baja de autoestima cuando era pequeño y de que me había llamado "Eddi", era una mujer y se debe tratar como tal, Carlisle y Esme siempre me habían inculcado que toda mujer sea lo que sea que haga se le debía el trato de una dama.

-¿Por qué vienes tan sólo Eddi?-dijo con esa melodiosa voz infernal.

-Bueno porque hoy decidí salir más temprano, y bueno… ¿podría pedirte un favor?-dudé.

-Claro el que quieras Eddi-dijo otra vez con voz demasiado aguda para ser normal y con los ojos más abiertos que antes, expectantes.

_Eso si que dio miedo._

-Mmm… bueno Tanya ¿podrías dejar de llamarme Eddi?, la verdad no es de mi agrado

-Bueno Eddi-dijo con una sonrisa más que radiante.

_Creo que no entiende si no le explicas con manzanas._

-Si gustas puedes acompañarme hasta la escuela

_Esta chica tiene un grabe problema mental o de un ego altísimo_

_Comúnmente haces la pregunta al revés Tanya_

-Claro-traté de sonar educado, aunque dudo que lo haya logrado.

-Eddi quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Si claro

_Sólo camina rápido no soporto tu voz_

_Ok eso fue muy descortés, que bueno que no lo dije en voz alta._

-¿Quieres que salgamos uno de estos días?

-¿De que hablas?, ¿porque querrías salir conmigo?

-Tienes razón en impresionarte, no es común que una preciosura como yo, que además ha sido reina de la secundaria por dos años seguidos quisiera una cita con el nerd renegado de la escuela

_Gracias, que bellas palabras, me halagas Tanya._

_¡Edward deja ya tu sarcasmo!_

-Y ¿porqué lo me lo pides?- la verdad estaba desconcertado e irritado, pero debía controlarme.

-Hay Eddi ¿que no te das cuenta?, siempre me has gustado, pero como eres el nerd que nadie quiere, eso no convenía para mi reputación y ayer cuando escuché en los corredores que tenias novia me dije a mi misma "Tanya es hora de actuar, no puede ser que tu Eddi esté de novio con quizás que tipo de chica" y por eso estoy aquí ofreciéndote la oportunidad de tu vida cariño.

Estoy seguro de que mi rostro debió de tener una gran mezcla de expresiones, desconcierto, terror, espanto y cuanta emoción parecida pudiera experimentar.

_Está bien soy un nerd, soy feo, pero tengo dignidad, ¿como podía ella tratarme de esa manera?_

Por lo menos yo sabía responder el resultado de dos más dos sin estar titubeando ridículamente por horas, y además

_¿Dijo que yo le gusto? ¿A Tanya? ¡Esto es un chiste!_

-Bueno Tanya, no es que no seas bonita, digo…

_¿Cómo seguir siendo cortés con ella? ¡Dios ayúdame!_

-… pero, tu no eres mi tipo.

_Wooau ¿yo rechazando a Tanya?, esto si que era nuevo._

-¿Qué tengo?, ¿mi cabello no está lo suficientemente rizado?, ¿mi maquillaje es muy anticuado?

-Tanya no es físico, es mental y está en tus genes al parecer-me miró sin comprender-bueno… adiós.

Miré a la vereda de enfrente y allí estaba mi salvación.

-¡¡Alice!!-grite y volteó enseguida y crucé rápidamente a su encuentro.

-Hola Edward ¿por qué traes esa car…-Alice fue interrumpida por un sonido bastante chillón por lo que instintivamente nos tapamos los oídos.

-¡¡¡Eddi eres de lo peor, un mal agradecido!!!

–Alice reprimió una carcajada-

-¡¡¡Nadie rechaza a Tanya Denali, las vas a pagar muy caro!!!-dijo girándose en dirección contraria y caminando enfurecida.

-¡Tanya la escuela queda en la otra dirección!-dijo Alice aguantando una carcajada, y entonces Tanya miro hacia los lados confundida y camino rápidamente hacia la escuela.

-¿Qué fue eso Edward?-me dijo Alice tratando de controlar la risa.

-Pues me dijo que le gusto y me estaba haciendo el tremendo favor de salir con ella, creo que me auto flagelaré por desaprovechar tal oportunidad-dije con sarcasmo y Alice se rió aún más.

-Realmente esa chica tiene un ego del porte de un buque-dijo Alice-ayer cuando iba saliendo del la escuela me interceptó para dejarme bien claro que eras de su propiedad, Jass y yo no parábamos de reír camino a la heladería.

-¿Jass?-dije en tono burlesco-¿desde cuando van tu y "Jass" a la heladería?.

-Edward no te burles-me dirigió una mirada asesina.

Alice me contó que encontró a Jasper pateando todo a su alcance y cuando le preguntó este le comentó que había tenido una discusión muy fea con Peter y ella le ofreció acompañarlo a casa y entonces fue cuando la invitó a la heladería. Me sentía realmente feliz por Alice y Jasper, era obvio que ahí había algo, pero lo que no me agradaba nada era la situación de Peter, hoy hablaría con él del asunto.

Cuando llegamos estaban Emmett y Jasper sentados en una banca en medio del pasto del patio, esperándonos, después de un muy cariñoso saludo entre Alice y Jasper este le ofreció llevar su bolso a su clase, pero Alice dijo que mejor fueran juntos.

_-__ Oh l'amour-_cantó Emmett a todo pulmón y Alice volteó a sacarle la lengua y poco después Jasper hizo un gesto poco decoroso con la mano sin mirarlo y Emmett y yo reímos.

-¿Sabes algo de Peter?

-El chico está mal de la cabeza, créeme, necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no plantarle un puñetazo y quebrarle "su bella nariz"-dijo con tono burlesco y a la vez muy molesto.

-Iré a hablar con él, ¿sabes por donde se fue?-dije levantándome del asiento donde sólo hace algunos instantes me había sentado.

-Se fue en dirección a los corredores de segundo-dijo evidentemente muy molesto-¡suerte!, la vas a necesitar.

Después de algunos minutos buscando sonó el timbre que daba comienzo a las clases y Peter no aparecía, tenía examen, lo pensé.

_¡Al diablo con el examen!, un amigo es más importante._

Busqué cerca de cinco minutos y lo encontré sentado en un pasillo, caminé hacia a él y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con tono irritado.

-Bueno yo… -no me dejó terminar.

-¿El cuatro ojos vino de parte de su bruja amiga o de su TRAICIONERO amigo?

_Vaya si que estaba molesto._

-Peter dos cosas, vine sólo y por favor no hables así de ellos-aclaré bastante serio, Emmett tenía razón estaba de un genio horrible.

-Dile a ese maldito que sea capas de plantarme cara y no mandar a uno de sus mensajeros…

-Hey, hey… Peter te estas pasando, no soy mensajero de nadie, entiendo que estés molesto, pero tienes que entender que ellos se quieren, se nota demasiado…

-¡Tu, claro, el que tiene más experiencia con chicas!

-Peter-dije intentando controlarme-el mundo no gira en torno a ti

El gran defecto de Peter era que siempre quería estar en el centro y cuando eso no ocurría te sacaba cosas en cara con palabras verdaderamente hirientes.

-¡Qué sabias palabras Edward, bravo!, ¡eso es sigue así!, ¡quizás alguien escuche lo que dices y por fin se dignen a hablarte!, o lo olvidaba, ¡en esta escuela eres invisible!, ¡Edward no soy tan patético como tu!. ¡Puedo conseguir a la chica que quiera sin estar dando lastima!, ¿enserio crees que tienes oportunidad con Bella?, por favor mírate… ¿alguna vez has recibido un te amo?, ¿alguna vez siquiera has besado?...

_Peter… que ha ocurrido contigo_

-Lo sabía, eres la persona más patética que he conocido en mi vida y no conforme con eso, no tienes vida, andas inmiscuyéndote en los problemas de ese par de malditos hijos de puta y ni siquiera te incumbe…

-Se apreciar cuando es una causa perdida, y esta es una de esas situaciones, espero que seas siquiera un poco del Peter que conocí y vayas a hablar con Jasper y Alice.

No pensaba demostrarle a que nivel me herían sus palabras, la verdad comúnmente pensaba en varios de los defectos que me refregaba en este momento, pero que me los dijera él, mi amigo, que me reprochara por tratar de solucionar las cosas, cuando lo que me interesaba era como se encontraba él precisamente.

Lleno de rabia y decepción entré al salón ganándome un gran sermón del profesor frente a toda la clase y la calificación mínima en mi examen, un examen en el que seguro me hubiera ido excelente, me senté en mi banco y clave la vista en el cuaderno donde gabarateaba lo que se me ocurriera, terminada la clase tenia frente a mi un montón de rayas que traspasaban el papel, (muestras de mi rabia) palabras como "imbécil o estúpido" eran las más educadas, también tenia formas abstractas y unas cuantas secuencias de notas musicales que me imaginaba que podrían sonar bastante bien en el piano, el tiempo me había ayudado a memorizar el sonido de la totalidad de las notas en mi amado piano.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso salí rápidamente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no me gustaba que mis amigos tuvieran que aguantar mi mal humor luego de haber escuchado los infantiles argumentos de Peter, que de verdad me habían calado hondo, desenterrando heridas que creía ya sanadas.

-¡Edward!-bastó oír ese melodioso canto de ángel para que me relajara y la ira acumulada se desvaneciera.

-Hola Bella-dije con una voz que pareció más aguda de lo normal, estaba realmente deslumbrado.

-¿Qué te paso?, no respondiste a ninguno de los papeles que te arrojé en clase-decía evidentemente decepcionada.

-Lo lamento, es que yo….estaba con la mente en otro lugar

-Parecías molesto

-Si, bueno es que no es nada importante.

-Te estoy retrasando ¿cierto?, saliste muy apresurado-me dijo con un tono que denotaba tristeza.

-No, claro que no yo sólo quería salir

-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cierto?-me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa de animo.

-Claro, bueno es que… discutí con un amigo, bueno en realidad ese no es el termino correcto, el me insultó, yo sólo intenté controlarme en su presencia y ahora esto me está pasando la cuenta.

Casi no me percaté cuando Bella me guió a un pasillo desierto hasta que me invitó a sentarme junto a ella en las viejas y heladas escaleras de concreto.

-Y eso te afectó-no era una pregunta, ella era tan perceptiva como Alice-¿por qué lo hizo?

-Bueno recuerdas que me comentaste que viste a Alice y Jasper salir juntos ayer-ella afirmó para que continuara-resulta que eso fue luego de que Peter tuviera una discusión con Jasper al respecto y entonces Jasper dejó de tratar de ser el buen amigo e invitó a salir a Alice, por lo que se ha formado una muy absurda idea de que esto es un complot en su contra.

-Mmm… pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué se pelea contigo?

-Creo que aún me hago la misma pregunta y no he logrado responderla todavía-comenté pensativo-por la mañana llegué tarde a clase porque me dedique a buscarlo para saber como estaba y por lo que me había dicho Emmett, hacerlo recapacitar en su actitud, pero en vez de eso me encontré con otro Peter, que me culpaba por el solo hecho de ser amigo de Alice y Jasper y entonces comenzó a refregarme en la cara mi escasa popularidad y mi deplorable vida amorosa, se que es muy estúpido que me afecte pero… es que el sabe lo de Jessica-solté sin pensar, estaba bastante reprimido como para pensar antes de hablar.

-Lo que te hizo esa Jessica debió de ser muy feo para que te afecte tanto-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Si bueno ella… - me costaba tanto hablar del tema, pero tenía que desahogarme, desde lo ocurrido no había hablado ni con Jasper al respecto.

-Sabes que entenderé si no quieres hablar de eso-dijo Bella tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos, entonces se sonrojó y quitó rápidamente sus suaves y tersas manos de mi cara.

-Es que necesito hablar de esto, llevo demasiado tiempo guardándolo-confesé

En ese preciso instante el timbre para el término del descanso se hizo presente.

-Sabes no quiero entrar a clase-me informo Bella.

-Yo tampoco-dije resignado.

-Edward, tengo una brillante idea-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y cómplice, como cuando una pequeña de seis años planea robarse todas las galletas recién horneadas por su madre para compartirlas con su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Mmm, espérame un minuto

Me quedé sentado ahí jugando con mis manos hasta que llegó. Traía su mochila al hombro y en con la mano cargaba la mía, fui a su encuentro y me entregó mi mochila.

-En estos pocos días me he dado cuenta que la muralla que divide el patio del bosque tiene un pequeño orificio muy bien cubierto por algunos árboles, no creo que tengamos tan mala suerte con que pasen nuevamente la asistencia y se den cuenta de que nos fugamos-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunté desconcertado.

-Bueno tú te sientes mal y necesitas relajarte y soy tu amiga y haré lo posible para subirte al ánimo, entonces ¿que mejor que escapar de la aburrida escuela y la adrenalina que eso conlleva?

* * *

Bueno primero que todo gracias por sus reviews =)

siempre se agradece que alguien se de el tiempo de leer y si quiere dejar un comentario bienvenido sea.

Debo decir con toda sinceridad que este capitulo jamás me gustó, excepto por los pensamientos de Edward cuando habla con Tanya. Como muchas le tengo un odio injustificado, alimentado por los fics principalmente. En el libro ella solo le gusta Edward, nada más, de hecho no es un pecado, la mayoria de nosotras también está babosa con él xD. Pero bueno, cuando uno necesita alguien que enturvie las aguas en la relacion Edward-Bella, ¿quien se le viene a la mente?, Tanya, obviamente, pero aún así la odio. xD

Well kisses for you!!!!


	7. Jessica

_Capitulo 7:_

_Jessica_

_Bella, eres… tan hermosa._

-Y ¿qué dices?, ¿te fugas conmigo?-dijo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro prófuga de la justicia

-Ambos reímos-

Nos refugiamos en el pasillo hasta que la totalidad de los profesores llegaran a sus aulas correspondientes, Bella cada diez segundos se asomaba y confirmaba si el patio y los demás corredores ya estaban vacíos, teníamos la mala suerte de que a pesar de ser un colegio pequeño en cuanto a cantidad de salones y alumnos, disponíamos de un grandes espacios, por lo que el patio que conectaba los distintos pasillos era muy amplio y seria tremendamente fácil ser descubiertos si hubiera tan solo una persona mirando.

-Vamos-susurró Bella

-Pero si la señorita Miller aun no entra en su aula.

-No, pero es una vieja que está sorda y parcialmente ciega y si no nos damos prisa alguien más nos puede descubrir

-Bueno como digas

Entonces Bella tomó mi mano y sentí como miles de cargas eléctricas se posaban en ese sector de mi cuerpo, recorriendo con ansias mi piel y mis venas hasta llegar a mi cara y sentí como me jalaba para que la siguiera, entonces pude ver que tenía el rostro totalmente rojo

_¿Será culpa de nuestras manos entrelazadas?_

_Deja ya de divagar Edward_

Atravesamos el extenso patio corriendo, en una infantil carrera por ver quien llegaba primero, pero sin soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me enterneció como resbalaba cada tres pasos, Bella podía ser tan adorable, mi corazón se contrajo y tuve que aguantar las ansias de gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, que ese infame de Alan no merecía tan perfecta mujer a su lado, pero debí recordarme a mi mismo que estábamos escapando y que si decía lo que sentía lo único que lograría seria espantar a Bella.

Llegamos al patio trasero de la escuela y nos adentramos en los árboles que había tras una valla, ayudé a Bella a saltar por arriba y luego pasé yo, ella ya estaba removiendo unas ramas, me reuní con ella y la ayudé. Tras las ramas había un orificio en la muralla, por donde solo podías pasar agachado, Bella lo hizo primero y yo sostenía su mano del otro lado para que no tropezara, sentía que debía protegerla de cualquiera mal por muy pequeño que fuera. Cuando estuve del otro lado vi a Bella apoyada de una forma muy sensual sobre el árbol que había detrás de ella.

_Edward respira, contrólate_

El bosque estaba muy oscuro, las copas de los árboles eran tan espesas que no dejaban infiltrarse ningún rayo de sol entre sus múltiples ramas y hojas, y frente a mi, la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, con su piel nívea, entre la oscuridad, sonriéndome y dejándome sin aliento.

-Adentrémonos más en el bosque, ¿prefieres cerca de aquí o un lugar más soleado?-preguntó comenzando a caminar.

-Creo que prefiero la oscuridad.

-Interesante-susurró

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno la mayoría preferiría un lugar más despejado con el bello clima que hay hoy.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que soy un renegado social, es obvio que soy raro

-Bueno entonces también soy rara, también prefiero la oscuridad-dijo con una sonrisa, infundiéndome confianza.

Caminamos creo que cerca de un minuto sin hablar de nada más, en un silencio más que cómodo, agradable, oía el canto de los pájaros, las ramas quebrase bajo nuestros pasos y el respirar de Bella, que por lo visto le costaba mucho caminar por un sector como este. Cuando nos encontramos frente a un enorme árbol que no dejaba espacio a sus alrededores para otros árboles por sus enormes raíces que salían de la tierra en algunos sectores por el tamaño de estas.

-¿Aquí está bien?-preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Claro

Entonces nos sentamos frente a frente en dos raíces cercanas.

-¿Aún quieres hablar de ella?-preguntó dudosa.

-Claro, creo que es mucho tiempo guardándolo.

-Bueno te escucho

-Mmm… ¿cómo empezar?-me dije a mi mismo-creo q la mejor manera es cuando la conocí, bueno… la mayoría de los estudiantes de esta secundaria fuimos a la primaria juntos, tu sabes Birmingham no es muy grande, en fin, ahí conocí a Jasper y luego a Emmett, a Peter lo conocí aquí, el viene de New Casttle-dije este último nombre tratando de ocultar el dolor que me proporcionaba el recordar la discusión con mi amigo, si es que todavía lo era-ahí también iban Tanya y su banda de niñitas mimadas-Bella soltó una risita y la quedé mirando.

-Perdón

-No te preocupes, solo… ¿por qué te ríes?-dije dudoso.

-Bueno, es que creo que Tanya es diferente, es… un poco distraída.

_Es tan tierna._

Reí ante su intento de ser buena con la tonta de Tanya, mientras yo por la mañana sólo había pensado cosas nada agradables de ella.

-Continua-Bella me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Oh claro, mmm… ahí conocí a Jessica, además de Jasper y Emmett, y mi prima Angela, ella era una de las pocas personas que no se reían a mi costa, pero la verdad nunca hablamos, nuestro contacto siempre se limitó a miradas furtivas, a pesar de que siempre la retaban en clases por no parar de hablar, jamás nos dirigimos la palabra, hasta que llegamos a la secundaria.

Hice una pausa que me pareció bastante larga, debieron de ser minutos, entonces Bella se bajó de donde estaba sentada con un pequeño y adorable saltito, que casi la deja tirada en el suelo y se sentó junto a mi y acarició mi brazo y luego mi rostro, sinceramente no se como pude seguir hablando después de ese contacto.

-Jessica, luego de una intensa clase de historia se acercó a mí, las clases habían finalizado y solo ella y yo estábamos en la escuela…

**Flash Back**

_En ese momento recordé lo que había tratado de evitar hace mucho tiempo y que creía se había desvanecido de mi memoria._

_-¿Edward?-dijo Jessica a manera de pregunta, mientras yo guardaba mis cosas en mi bolso._

_-¿Si?-dije contrariado, ella jamás había hablado conmigo._

_-Bueno se que es estúpido lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que no podré seguir aguantándolo._

_-¿Qué ocurre Jessica?, me estás asustando._

_-Bueno es que yo… ¿podríamos conversar en el parque?-preguntó con voz temblorosa._

_-Claro._

_Caminamos en silencio hasta el parque, y la verdad estaba nervioso, ¿por qué Jessica me hablaba?, y debo reconocer que en ese tiempo me sentía fuertemente atraído hacia ella, era bonita, nunca se metía en problemas y además no era cruel conmigo, aunque su mejor amiga, Lauren siempre me molestaba y ahora que recordaba ella siempre le daba codazos cuando lo hacía o la reprimía por eso._

_Nos sentamos en una banca y entonces Jessica comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos._

_-Bueno, Edward yo… te traje aquí porque tenía que decirte algo, más bien confesarte algo…_

_-Tranquila, no puede ser tan malo_

_-Edward tú me gustas-dijo todo muy rápido y luego se puso tan pálida como un cadáver._

_-¿Qué dijiste?-era estúpido preguntarlo, lo sé, pero es que me tomó totalmente por sorpresa._

_-Bueno es que me gustas de que éramos pequeños-confesó, ahora entendía tantas cosas, quizás ella…_

_-¿Tú era la que me enviaba los…?_

_-Yo te enviaba los regalos para San Valentin y para tus cumpleaños._

_-Creí que era una broma hasta que se volvió habitual-reconocí y ella sonrió- gracias, pero…_

_-No te lo dije porque no me atrevía_

_-Claro, el nerd-dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos._

_-No-dijo y parecía ofendida- me encanta todo de ti, por eso me gustas-admitió avergonzada-es solo que temía tu rechazo, después de que te vi tocar en tu primera presentación ayer en el conservatorio me decidí a decírtelo…_

_Esto era ridículo, debería ser yo el que temiera el rechazo de una persona no ella._

_-… Edward es obvio-dijo respondiendo al desconcierto de mi rostro-tu eres un chico perfecto, tienes buenas intenciones, eres simpático, divertido… en cambio yo, soy una chica consentida más, no tengo nada de especial, un chico como tu no se fijaría en alguien como yo…_

_-Te equivocas-dije sin poder contenerme._

_La ilusión brilló en sus ojos, acompañados de una sonrisa de niña, entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos, nerviosos pero ansiosos, igual que los míos y ese fue el comienzo de una corta relación que acabó sin que yo fuera avisado. _

_Un día llegué a la escuela y la vi tomada del brazo de Henry Connery, el hijo de un respetado doctor, Jessica estaba con la vista clavada en el piso y cuando me vio me miro como pidiendo disculpas y una lagrima brotó de sus hermosos ojos cafés, luego de eso intenté hablar con ella, pero me evitaba, siempre mirándome con disculpa._

**Fin Flash Back**

Jasper era el que sabía más del tema, ya que no quería que Emmett se complicara intentando decirme lo apropiado, sabía lo difícil que le resultaban estos temas, pero aún así Jasper sólo sabia que con Jessica todo había terminado mal, no sabía la historia completa. En cambio a Bella le conté toda la historia, pero omitiendo bastantes detalles.

-Edward, todo lo que me dijiste… ¿te has sentado a pensar en que Jessica tuvo un motivo mayor para dejarte?, no digo que no fue cruel, pero debió aclarar las cosas, no he hablado con ella nunca, pero se nota que no está feliz con ese tal Henry, es algo pasado y si te sigue atormentando es porque fue una relación que no tuvo un fin propiamente tal, y creo que quizás ella tampoco quería terminar contigo, además como me describes su actitud…

-Yo creo que solo se avergonzaba de mí…

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?- me reprendió- Edward tu no tienes nada que envidiarle a esos estúpidos que se llaman personas, tu eres una persona admirable y si ellos creen lo contrario es que son unos malditos parásitos que necesitan hablar de ti para ocultar su propia frustración porque son unos fracasados- me quedé anonadado, esta era una parte de Bella que no conocía.

POV BELLA

Sabía que había algo raro con Jessica, como describía Edward la situación y además mi sexto sentido me decía que había algo turbio en todo esto. No es que quisiera ayudar a la chica, la odiaba y detestaba por hacer de Edward un hombre tan inseguro, y también quería descuartizarla por ser la que robó el primer beso de ese chico que siempre estaba en mis pensamientos y que ahora se había apoderado de mis noches, ya no podía dormir sin tener la certeza de que en mis sueños el seria el hermoso protagonista.

_Bella no puedes dejar que esto llegue tan lejos._

Si Edward hablaba con Jessica y volvían yo sería la persona más infeliz del universo, pero había algo en el que me obligaba siempre a decirle la verdad, aunque esta me perjudicara.

* * *

Como recibí muchos reviews pidiendo actu... aquí está =)

agradeceria que se pasaran por mis otros fics...

**Hysteria**

_"Amor que se vuelve obsesión"_

**_Summary:_** Edward sufre de un trastorno de personalidad del que ningún miembro de su familia se ha dado cuenta por lo que al _"enamorarse" _de la mejor amiga de su hermana comienza a volverse un verdadero psicópata. OoC. - Inspirado en la canción y video clip _Hysteria de Muse_-

y uno que subi recien ayer...

**So Happy Together**

**_Summary: _**_Bella y Edward se conocen desde pequeños, viviendo una completa historia de amor y amistad. Etapa por etapa, apreciando cuanto crece y madura el otro, año a año._

_¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!  
_


	8. Aceptando a Alice

_Capitulo 8:  
Aceptando a Alice_

Hace ya más de un mes que Bella pasaba conmigo el segundo receso en la escuela y hace tan sólo una semana que pasaba ese tiempo conmigo y mis amigos. Se llevaba realmente bien con Jasper y Emmett, sobre todo este último, ya que Alice y Jasper a veces andaban solos, estaban en plan de conocerse mejor, en cualquier momento llegarían con la noticia de que ya eran novios.  
Todos nos percatábamos de la poca simpatía que Bella sentía por Alice, excepto ella, que cada vez que Bella se acercaba hacía nosotros corría literalmente a recibirla con un gran abraso y una amable sonrisa.

Aún recuerdo como reaccionó Alice el día en que conoció a Bella oficialmente…

_-… entonces di un pase que le dio en pleno rostro al imbécil de Alan-contaba entre risas Emmett-Edward ¿me oíste?_

_Pero yo no le prestaba atención, porque a lo lejos vi una figura pálida, con pasos torpes, su cabello era salvaje y de un adorable chocolate intenso. El tono de su piel era inconfundible._

_-Es Bella-dijo Alice dando adorables saltitos._

_-Era obvio-dijo Emmett_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunté confundido_

_-Por la cara de imbécil y baboso que tienes-dijo Emmett aguantando una carcajada_

_-Ja-ja-ja – dije con sarcasmo-que divertido_

_-Bueno a favor de Emmett… si tienes una cara de baboso que no te la quita nadie-agregó Alice_

_-Gracias Alice-miré a Jasper en busca de apoyo-te apuesto a que Jasper me apoya, es el único razonable_

_Alice me miró con una fingida expresión dolida y Emmett tomó su estomago y bajó lentamente al suelo como si lo hubieran apuñalado y fingiendo llorar._

_-¿Bueno estás conmigo?-pregunté a Jasper_

_-Jasper me apoya a mí-dijo Alice enrollando sus delgados brazos al cuello de Jasper y basándolo en la comisura de los labios, dejando a Jasper volando en las nubes.  
-¡Hey!, eso es trampa-alegué y Alice me sonrió con la satisfacción de una lucha ganada.  
-Jajajajja… pequeño duende manipulador-reía Emmett, dándole eso cinco a Alice._

_-¡Edward!-_

_Escuché a Bella llamarme y todos volteamos, iba a acercarme a ella cuando unos finos dedos me tomaron con fuerza por el brazo, deteniéndome._

_-¿Qué ocurre Alice?_

_Oh no, ¿Por qué?_

_Ya estaba Alice con esa cara de perrito abandonado, de seguro tramaba algo._

_-Di que sí, Edward, di que sí-me rogaba agarrando con fuerza mi chaqueta y zarandeándome levemente._

_-¿A qué?-pregunté sin comprender lo que me pedía._

_-Por favor, por favor, trae a Bella aquí_

_-Pues no sé… -sabía que Alice no le simpatizaba para nada._

_-Por favor, por favor…_

_-Habría que preguntarle…-dije pensativo_

_-¡Yuupiiii!_

_De repente Alice ya no estaba frente a mí y corría hacía Bella._

_-Mira creo que ya se llevan bien-dijo sarcásticamente Emmett._

_Alice le dio un gran abrazo a Bella, que tenía una expresión de desconcierto pero que fruncía mucho el seño._

_Desde donde estábamos podíamos escuchar como Alice hablaba mil palabras por segundo, un don único en ella._

_-¡Hola Bella!, me presento, soy Alice Brandon, pero ya debes saber mi nombre, al menos que Edward fuera lo bastante ingrato y no te hablara de mí o de Emmett y Jasper, tienes un lindo color de cabello ¿sabias?, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros este receso?, me encantaría ser tu amiga y estoy segura de que seremos de las mejores, Emmett puede ser un poco idiota pero es buena gente…_

_-¡Oye!-reclamó Emmett ya que Bella y Alice se encontraban junto a nosotros-Creí que éramos aliados_

_-Hola-dijo Bella ignorando todo lo que Alice le había dicho y dándome un fugaz beso en la mejilla que me estremeció por completo._

_Pude ver como Emmett ocultaba una risa poniéndose una mano en la boca y fingiendo estornudar_

_-¿No me presentarás a tus amigos?_

_-Oh claro, bueno ya conoces a Alice-Alice le regaló una linda sonrisa, pero Bella rápidamente posó su vista en Jasper que estaba junto a Alice- el es Jasper y el gigante que está junto a él es Emmett._

_-Corrección Edward, el musculoso y sexy deportista-dijo Emmett acomodando su cabello._

Bella lo miraba con una expresión que claramente decía "Estúpido engreído", pero ella no conocía como era Emmett en ese entonces. Luego de varios minutos de hablar con él se dio cuenta de que su primera impresión de él estaba errada, y que aquel comentario era sólo parte de su gran sentido del humor.

Era el segundo receso, y junto a Alice, Jasper y Emmett nos encontrábamos sentados en nuestra banca habitual esperando a Bella.

-Alice pareces ansiosa-comenté.

Alice se movía ansiosamente en el asiento y jugaba con sus manos, aparentemente esperaba que pronto llegara Bella ya que miraba en todas direcciones, como buscando algo.

Sólo me contestó con un monosílabo "Sí", pero que dejaba ver su enorme entusiasmo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella que no llega?-preguntaba para si misma Alice.

-Alice acabamos de sentarnos aquí-le recordó Jasper que estaba sentado junto a ella y la rodeaba con un bazo por los hombros.

En ese momento el rostro de Alice se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa, y como ya era costumbre, corrió al encuentro de Bella regalándole un enorme y cariñoso abrazo, pero, para impresión de nosotros Alice sólo dijo "Hola".

Luego de que Bella saludara a cada uno de nosotros, la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó y se aclaró la garganta para que le prestáramos atención, salvándome de las bromas de Emmett sobre mi sonrojo. Aún no podía acostumbrarme a sentir a Bella tan cerca sin ponerme nervioso.

-Bueno les tengo una excelente noticia-decía Alice entrelazando sus manos, como para controlar la emoción que la noticia le proporcionaba.

-¡Aii Alice habla, habla de una vez mujer por dios!-dijo Emmett agitando las manos como hacia Alice a veces, pero ella sólo le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. Se notaba que estaba de un humor fantástico.

-Tus bromas no me dañan Emmett-entonces fijó nuevamente la mirada en todos- chicos el sábado celebraré mi décimo octavo cumpleaños con una gran fiesta y ¡ustedes están invitados!

-Así que por eso estabas tan hiperactiva-decía Jasper riendo y mucho más relajado.

-Supongo que por ser los mejores amigos de la cumpleañera somos los invitados vip-decía Emmett

-¡Pero claro!, sólo ustedes tienen acceso a los camerinos-le siguió el juego Alice.

-Deberé llevar gafas oscuras para que los flashes de los paparatzis no me dejen ciego en la alfombra roja-decía Emmett mientras fingía evadir flashes de cámara con las manos.

-Y a qué hora…-no pude terminar mi pregunta por que fui interrumpido por Alice.

-Espera un momento, debo hacer unos ajustes en sus invitaciones

Entonces Alice desapareció rumbo a nuestro salón.

-¡Adoro a esta chica!, tiene una energía única-comentó Emmett

-Ahora entiendo por que ayer por la noche su habitación estaba llena de cartulinas violeta y marcadores plateados-dijo pensativo Jasper.

Emmett, Bella y yo nos miramos.

-¿Ayer por la "noche"?-dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo y nos reímos por la coincidencia.

-Eh… yo…

Jasper había reaccionado al tono en que decíamos "noche" y entonces Emmett tomó a Jasper por una solapa y con tono enojado habló.

-Ten cuidado chico rubio de cabello perfectamente ondulado y sin friz, si le tocas un pelo…

Esa frase echó a perder totalmente su acción de amigo "sobre protector" y todos reímos, incluyendo a Jasper, por la frase "poco masculina" que había pronunciado Emmett.

-Que masculino Emmett –dijo Bella dándole una palmada en el hombro

-Oye Bells, con Alice cotorreando todo el día los miles de productos que debería usar para tener un cabello perfecto uno termina absorbiendo su personalidad-se justificaba Emmett

-Dos cosas, primero no te creo, al fin estás siendo tu mismo, acéptalo-decía Bella con fingida reflexión- y segundo… ¿por qué me llamas Bells?

-En respuesta a lo segundo-decía Emmett con tono clínico- Bells significas campanas, sólo te diré dos palabras… pastel de chocolate y navidad

Bella parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¿Cómo rayos te enteraste de eso?

-Tengo mis contactos baby…

-¿De que rayos hablan?-pregunté.

-Bueno, esto es muy chistoso, Cuando Bella tenía doce, el día de navidad…

-¡Emmett Cállate!-le dijo Bella

-Pero quiero saber

-Ya escuchaste a la señorita-dijo Emmett con voz autoritaria

En ese instante Alice regresó con un montón de tarjetas de colores en las manos y comenzó a repartirlas.

Primero le entregó una roja a Emmett junto con un triangulo de cartulina amarilla con grandes letras que decían "vip".

-¡Oh yeah!, soy invitado vip, envídiame Jasper-dijo poniendo el triangulo sobre su pecho-y definitivamente me conoces, el color de mi tarjeta es perfecto.

-Creí que te gustaba el azul-debatió Bella.

-Si, pero el rojo me describe mejor, ¿no te has dado cuenta?, soy ardiente nena-dijo guiñando teatralmente un ojo.

-Guarda tus encantos galán-intervino Alice-invité a Rosalie

Entonces Emmett palideció.

-¿Algún problema Emmett?-dije con malicia

-No… para… nada… -su voz se quebró, pero entonces recobró la compostura- te adoro Alice

Y corrió a abrasarla.

Emmett me había contado que en una fiesta del equipo conoció a Rosalie, y la verdad ella desde esa ocasión que lo evitaba casi con terror, Emmett sólo dijo que se había comportado como un completo idiota.

-Eres un duende de la suerte, de esos que cumplen deseos, esos que están al final de los arco iris, aunque tu no tienes barba por supuesto…

-¡Ya entendí Emmett!

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

-Bueno debo ir al centro comercial, ya sabes comprar mi ropa para la fiesta, no es menor, la decoración, los adornos, oh esas velas que vi el otro día…

-¡Alice!-se quejó Emmett

-Oye mis frágiles manos no pueden cargar tantas bolsas

-Pero Alice…

-Entrégame tu pase vip

-Está bien iré-respondió Emmett

Alice le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla

-Me dejaste la mejilla pegajosa

-Brillo labial muchacho

-¡Diablos!, ¿tienes un pañuelo Edward? – negué con la cabeza- ¿Bella?

-Toma-

Bella le entregó un pañuelo desechable

-Jasper-continuó Alice

Por su mirada hasta el más despistado se daría cuenta de cuanto amaba Alice a Jasper.

Le entregó una tarjeta celeste junto con el triangulo amarillo.

-Es mi color favorito- respondió

Antiguamente era el verde.

_¿Por qué habrá cambiado de preferencia?, antiguamente era un total fanático del verde… sin exagerar_

Alice se dirigió hacia mí y al ver su mirada encontré mi respuesta, sus ojos grises que según la luz se tornaban celestes.

Sonreí para mi mismo.

-Para Edward-dijo Alice entregándome una tarjeta azul

-Gracias Alice

-No hay de que-me regaló una radiante sonrisa- tú también vendrás conmigo y Emmett

-¿Por qué?

-¡Que poco cortés Edward!, además me debes varias –miró a Bella- y además tenemos un asunto pendiente

Escuché la emoción de su voz y tuve una especie de deja vu.  
_  
Oh no se acordó del cambio de look  
_  
-Alice-supliqué, mi voz me recordó a Emmett instantes atrás

-¡Pero que tercos son!-nos miraba alternadamente a Emmett y a mi

_Pero si la terca es ella_

Emmett me miró, pensaba lo mismo.

-Bella tu invitación

Le entregó a Bella una invitación con elaborados bordes y de un burdeo intenso

-Sé que te gustan los colores discretos

-Gracias-dijo Bella desconcertada

Era obvio, después de cómo trataba a Alice, jamás se esperó que la invitara

-No hay de que

Alice irradiaba aun más alegría, al fin había conseguido un "gracias" sincero de parte de Bella.

Pov Bella

Hace sólo una semana que me había enterado de que mi madre vendría a visitarnos, estaba tan feliz, hace siete meses que no la veía, sabia que ella no era muy cariñosa ni compartíamos mucho, pero aún así era una de las personas que más amo.

Pero todo cambió hace tan sólo unas horas, me llamó su representante diciéndome que no podría venir porque tenia una importante reunión con el canciller japonés.  
_  
-¿Alo?_

_-¿Quién habla?-pregunté_

_-Soy Deborah Albarn, la representante de Renne Swan_

_-Soy Bella su hija_

_-¿Bella?_

_-Isabella-corregí, recordé que mi madre me llamaba Isabella_

_-Bueno llamaba para informarle que la señora Swan tiene una importante reunión con el canciller japonés, por lo que u reunion con usted se cancela_

_-Entiendo_

_-Le avisaré si su reunión es reagendada, buenas noches_

_No me molesté en contestar y corté_

Ahora me encontraba en un pasillo vacío de la escuela, llorando como una magdalena.

-¿Bella estás bien?-escuché una voz dulce y preocupada

-Si Alice, no te preocupes, yo… ya me iba

-¿Qué ocurre?

Se sentó junto a mí

-Puedes confiar en mí

No aguanté más y le conté lo ocurrido, ella sólo me abrazaba y me regalaba tiernas caricias.

-Siquiera se dignó a llamarme ella misma, me trató como una de sus estúpidas reuniones, su asistente dijo que me llamaba cuando reagendaran mi reunión, ¡puedes creerlo!

-Bella se que no debería defenderla, pero debe haber tenido una buena razón, se que es inconsciente de mi parte darte mi opinión sin saber mucho al respecto…

-Es que siempre es así, hace ya mas de sietes meses que no la veo ni escucho su voz

-Y ¿se lo has dicho?

-No-la verdad me aterraba decirle, estaba segura de que se enojaría

-Cuando venga, dile todo lo que me acabas de decir y estoy segura de que cambiará, Bella tu madre tiene bastante dinero para vivir cómodamente, ¿por qué crees que trabaja tanto?, algunos padres tienen una visión errónea del bienestar de los hijos… ¿alguna vez te faltado que comer?

-No

-Te han negado algo alguna vez

-No

-Vez, tu madre te ama, sólo debes hablar con ella del asunto

-Es que es difícil

-Bella sea cual sea el resultado estaré aquí para apoyarte, y también lo estarán Edward, Emmett y Jasper

-Gracias Alice

-Para eso son las amigas

-Gracias amiga-respondí

No se como no pude verlo antes, Alice era una hermosa persona, depués de cómo la había tratado ella seguía preocupándose por mí.

Debía disculparme con ella.

-Alice te debo una disculpa no me he portado de la mejor manera contigo y no lo merecias.

-Mmm… podría disculparte si me acompañas al centro comercial a comprarme unos zapatos que no se alejan de mi mente

-Jajajaja… está bien

-Y si me dejas regalarte algo de ropa

-Alice no es necesario

-No hay disculpas

-Está bien

Edward tenía razón, no hay manera de llevarle la contraria a Alice.

* * *

Por fin son amigas ^^

queridas lectoras... hoy subí actualización en mis tres fics, para que se pasen

dejo los summarys para las que no los hayan leido con anterioridad.

**Hysteria**

_"Amor que se vuelve obsesión"_

**_Summary:_** Edward sufre de un trastorno de personalidad del que ningún miembro de su familia se ha dado cuenta por lo que al _"enamorarse" _de la mejor amiga de su hermana comienza a volverse un verdadero psicópata. OoC. - Inspirado en la canción y video clip _Hysteria de Muse_-

y uno que subi recien ayer...

**So Happy Together**

**_Summary: _**_Bella y Edward se conocen desde pequeños, viviendo una completa historia de amor y amistad. Etapa por etapa, apreciando cuanto crece y madura el otro, año a año._

_¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!_


	9. Feliz Hanukkah

_Capitulo 9:  
Feliz Hanukkah_

Pov Edward

Aquí estaba yo, con los pies desgarrados de tanto caminar, odiaba por completo los deportes y actividades físicas, lo único que consideraba agradable era ir de caminata en la tardes frías de Birmingham, pero no estaba de ninguna manera dentro de mis panoramas predilectos el ir al centro comercial con una adolescente que destilaba cafeína por los poros a cada segundo, llevándote de tienda en tienda, donde demoraba bastante en probarse mil conjuntos de ropa, siempre diciendo _"este es perfecto",_ o _"esta es la prenda que he buscado toda mi vida".  
_  
Llevábamos cerca de cinco horas con esa rutina, y Alice aun no mostraba signo de cansancio alguno, seguía con su entusiasmo característico, que ya estaba empezando a aburrirme, además entre tantas bolsas y cajas difícilmente podía ver a donde me dirigía y Emmett se reía con ganas cuando chocaba con alguna vitrina o un anuncio, mientras que Alice me reiteraba que tuviera cuidado con sus _"bebes"_ , como llamaba a sus recientes adquisiciones. Por eso no me percaté cuando Alice se detenía en una tienda de ropa masculina hasta que le ordenó Emmett chasqueando los dedos:

-Emmett, toma todas las bolsas que lleva Edward

Emmett iba a protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo dejé en sus brazos todo mi cargamento para encontrarme con panorama nada favorable, estábamos frente a una gigantesca tienda de Armani.

Ahora cargar bolsas me parecía inofensivo.

-Emmett, ¿por qué no me devuelves las bolsas?, creo que las extraño – dije con tono desesperado y Emmett rió en señal de venganza.

-De eso ni hablar Edward, vamos al tercer piso, ahí está la ropa juvenil.

-¿Cómo sabes al piso donde está la ropa juvenil?

-Se acerca tu cumpleaños y ya te compré algo.

-Alice faltan como nueve meses para mi cumpleaños…

-Lo sé, pero es que te juro que te encantará.

-Entonces echo, vamos y me pongo lo que sea que me hayas comprado -dije dando media vuelta en retirada.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, ese será por tus cumpleaños pasado, y este por el cumpleaños de este año, o si deseas por Hanukkah.

-Alice no soy Judío

-¿Puedes dejar de poner problemas Cullen y mover tus piecitos hacia las escaleras?

-¿Alice cómo pretendes que suba con todo esto?-preguntó Emmett con tono agónico a varios metros de nosotros

-Usando toda tú fuerza de súper atleta

Cuando llegué al tercer pisó no pude reprimir una mueca de miedo, Alice no podía pretender que yo usara esa ropa. El piso estaba lleno de pantalones nevados a lo _Paul Young(*)_, colores que solía usar _Rod Stewart(*)_ y vestimentas típicas de _Duran Duran(*)_.

-Alice no pretenderás que yo…

-Oh claro que sí, pero descuida, no te haré ver extravagante, se que no te sentirías cómodo, aunque te verias bastante bien con un look a lo _Robert Smith(*)_ –dijo desordenando levemente mi cabello.

-¿Estás loca?

Tenía que estarlo, la verdad era un gran admirador de _The Cure(*)_ pero la estetica de Robert Smith era excesiva para alguien como yo.

-Viste hasta quedaste igual de pálido sin necesidad de maquillaje-abrí aun mas los ojos- ¡Cálmate es una broma!, no queremos que Bella piense que eres un vampiro-dijo riendo.

Alice me guió hasta un pasillo donde la ropa era bastante más cercana a al que quizás usaría, pero solo quizás.

Mi amiga se movía a lo largo del piso tomando miles de prendas y trayéndomelas.

-Alice para, creo que tengo como un kilo de ropa aquí-me queje.

-Está bien, entra aprobarte eso por mientras y sales para que yo vaya viendo como te queda cada cosa ¿vale?.

-Pero no se si me queden, no sabes mi talla.

-Pero soy una experta y tengo buen ojo, créeme conozco tu talla ya se lo que te quedará mejor.

-Alice y sus rollos psíquicos-dijo Emmett llegando al fin con la cara colorada y soltando las bolsas que cayeron desparramadas por el suelo.

-Oye no tires a mis bebes.

-Créeme, no me importa si tus _"bebes"_ se ponen a llorar por el golpe

Después de que Alice me regañara, otra vez, entré en el probador. Y juro que tuve que Alice me hizo ponerme hasta lo que llevaban los vendedores.

Quería morir.

_¡Yo no era una chica!_

Pero mi _"queridísima amiga" _parecía no entenderlo. La verdad siquiera me miré en un espejo para ver como me veía, era inútil, así que deje que Alice llevara lo que quisiera. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión a la hora de pagar así que finalmente terminamos pagando cada uno la mitad de la contundente compra.

¡Al fin el calvario había terminado!

-¿A dónde crees que vas Cullen?-me dijo Alice tratando de sonar dura, aunque estaba sonando más a burla, incluso pude escuchar como Emmett reprimía una carcajada también.

Volteé y vi la cara de suficiencia de Alice y la cara de burla de Emmett.

-Aún no terminamos-agregó

-¿Ahora qué?-dije con tono cansino.

-A la peluquería, los Beatles te demandaran por derechos de autor por robar su peinado.

-Dios santo Alice para por favor…

-Lo prometiste-dijo cantando.

-Como si tuviera otra opción.

Hace una hora que habíamos vuelto del centro comercial, habíamos pasado a la casa de Alice a dejar todo lo que habíamos comprado y luego Emmett se fue a su casa diciendo que se despediría de su familia antes de morir, y que si mañana no llegaba a la fiesta lo fuéramos a ver al cementerio.

Mi madre estaba fascinada con Alice, la adoraba, de hecho cuando Alice fue a mi habitación para mostrarle una chaqueta que me había comprado mi madre me preguntó si era mi novia, parecía desilusionada cuando le dije que éramos amigos, pero le subió bastante el animo cuando supo que estaba saliendo con Jasper, para mi madre Jasper era su segundo hijo, y aunque él no era tan antisocial como yo, era bastante reservado y tenía una nula vida amorosa hasta ahora.

Luego de un rato Esme, mi madre, y Alice insistieron en verme con una de mis nuevas pintas, y no me quedó otro remedio más que ir a cambiarme de ropa. Entonces Alice intentó con variados productos peinarme, pero le fue imposible.

-Sabes Edward, tu cabello no tiene caso, pero creo que deberías llevarlo mojado, te ves más sexy –me dijo Alice seriamente.

-Si como no-dije con feroz sarcasmo

Esme y Alice se miraron negando, dándome a entender que yo no me desenvolvía como ellas en estos temas.

-Alice te agradezco que hayas sido capaz de llevar a este chico a la peluquería, le hacia bastante falta.

-Si lo sé-dijo riendo  
_  
¡Pero que problema tenían las mujeres con mi cabello!_, a mi me gustaba como era.

-Gracias por convertir a mi niño en un príncipe

Alice se rió por el comentario de mi madre

-Enserio paren las dos-dije ya comenzando a enojarme

-Tranquilo Edward además, aún no termino contigo…

-Alice por favor no más…

-¡Cállate Cullen!

Mi madre se sobresaltó, aun no se había enfrentado con Alice Brandon cuando se enojaba.

Alice subió nuevamente las escaleras a toda prisa y bajó con una pequeña bolsita que no era más grande que su mano y me la entregó.

-Es para ti

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté confundido

-Lentes de contacto, los encargué hace unos días, están echos especialmente para ti…

-Alice, te adoro, es más creo que te amo- la abracé hasta que se quejó.

-Edward me asfixias-dijo riendo y entonces la solté

Había sido un bruto, pero es que la emoción me había invadido tan repentinamente…

-Pero Alice estas cosas son carísimas, déjame que te los pague

-De eso ni hablar-por su mirada supe de inmediato que no tenia derecho a replica- feliz Hanukkah Edward

¿Pero era posible que quisiera tanto a este entrometido duende?, no me había dejado pagarle los lentes de contacto, entonces me pasaría el día de mañana buscando un regalo perfecto para ella por su cumpleaños.

POV Bella

Estaba hace media hora en la casa de Alice llegué antes para ayudarla con su fiesta, pero resultó que tenía contratado hasta un Cattering, así que me dediqué a seguirla mientras ella daba ordenes.  
Cada vez que le preguntaba por Edward ella reía.

-Tranquila Bella, no tarda en llegar, está con Jasper, fueron en el auto de Emmett a comprar el alcohol y las bebidas.

-¿Alice que me estás ocultando?

-Nada-y se empezaba a reír como una loca.

Pasaron una, dos horas, y Edward y Jasper no se dignaban a llegar, hasta Alice estaba nerviosa, los invitados no paraban de llegar y no tenía suficiente licor.

Hasta que dieron las diez y vi como se acercaba el auto de Emmett.

-Alice ahí vienen

-¡Gracias a dios!-parecía aliviada y… ¿emocionada?-ven vamos a ayudarlos.

Salimos a recibirlos, vi a Jasper bajarse del asiento del copiloto con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¡Edward jamás pienso andar contigo en auto otra vez!

-Jasper no seas exagerado, es la primera vez que conduzco sin un adulto, y creo que lo hice bastante bien

-Conduces como un loco

-Déjate de exagerar y ven a ayudarme

-Hola chicas

-Hola Jasper-dijimos al mismo tiempo y con Alice no reímos

-Jasper ¿podrías dejar de hacer vida social y venir ayudarme por favor?

En ese momento me quedé impactada, frente a mis ojos estaba el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás, cargando dos cajas de cerveza.

Pero el no podía ser Edward, hablaba como _él,_ pero no… _él_ no podía ser _mí _Edward.

* * *

Lo siento por dejarlas ahi xD

y siento no haber actualizado antes, pero sali de vacaciones, supuestamente me iria el miercoles, pero de improviso nos fuimos el lunes, así que no pude actualizar

I sorry, trataré de subir cap lo antes posible en So Happy together e Hysteria.

Bueno ahora sobre el cap, me parecio interesante que por alguna vez Alice se llevara de compras a Edward y no a Bella como en todos los fics, y más aún si anda Emmett poniendo su cuota de bromas xD

Les recomiendo que se pasen por mi perfil para que vean fotos de los artistas que mencioné cuando Alice, Edward y Emmett van de compras.

Besos a todas y dejen reviwes!!!


	10. La Súper mega hiper fiesta de Alice I

_Capitulo 10:_

_La Súper Mega Hiper Fiesta de Alice, parte 1_

**POV Bella**

En ese momento me quedé impactada, frente a mis ojos estaba el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás, cargando dos cajas de cerveza.

Pero el no podía ser Edward, hablaba como _él,_ pero no… _él_ no podía ser _mí _Edward.

Solo pude reconocerlo por su voz y su característica sonrisa torcida.

-Hola Alice, hola Bella-nos saludó rápidamente dejando las dos cajas que cargaba y subiéndose otra vez a la parte trasera del jeep.

-Creo que reaccioné mejor que Bella-dijo Jasper con tono burlesco.

-No-corrigió Alice- reaccionaste igual, te quedaste con la boca abierta y luego Emmett te la cerró de un manotazo-culminó riendo.

Yo aún no salía de mi asombro cuando Alice me jaló del brazo hacia la maletera del auto

-Bella muévete y ayúdanos.

-Claro… -la jalé para hablarle al oído-¿esto es producto de _tu loca cabecita_ cierto?

Alice lo pilló al vuelo.

-Claro que sí- me susurró- ¿a que no parece un modelo?, ¿te gustó como se ve?

-S-ss… yo no tengo porque opinar sobre eso-me retracté

Claro que se veía guapísimo, más que eso, hermoso, mantenía esa aura tierna que tanto me gustaba, su ropa era más a la moda pero dentro de su estilo. Seguía viéndose tierno, si, pero ahora además se veía sexy.

_¡Bella déjate de mirarlo como una babosa, controla tus hormonas!_

Edward estaba subido en el jeep y nos pasaba las cajas con múltiples bebidas alcohólicas, mientras Alice Jasper y yo no parábamos de entrar y salir de la casa dejando las cajas en la cocina bajo la extasiadas miradas de todos nuestros compañeros, que ya empezaban a trazar apuestas sobre quien duraría más sin embriagarse.

-Estas son las últimas-me dijo Edward y se bajó del jeep-creí que nunca acabaríamos, tengo los brazos adoloridos-comentó riendo.

No quise decirle nada, para no arriesgarme a que mi voz sonara más como un suspiro que estaba reprimiendo hace ya bastante rato.

Edward me miró un tanto divertido.

-Pásamela-dijo quitándome la caja.

-Oh no te preocupes

Tuve razón, mi voz fue un ridículo suspiro.

-Nada de eso señorita, ya has cargado bastante y debes estar cansada.

-Pero tu llevas dos-debatí aun sin recuperar mi voz, aunque sonaba ligeramente más normal.

-No es como si me fuera a morir por eso ¿o si?

Me miró sonriéndome, como siempre dejé de respirar, siempre me pasaba cuando me sonreía de esa forma.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-preguntó cauteloso dejando las cajas sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-Te ves diferente.

-Alice es la culpable-dijo frunciendo el ceño, parecía decepcionado.

-Te ves bien

_Más que bien te ves… ¡Bella Cálmate!_

_Dios perdóname por tener pensamientos impuros._

_Pero si ni siquiera creo en dios._

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar tonterías?_

-Gracias-dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-…aunque también te veías bien antes, no quiero decir que no te veas bien ahora, solo que… el corte te queda bien, y tus gafas también me gustaban… aunque te ves bien con o sin ellas.

Edward me miraba divertido

-Otra vez… ¿Gracias?

Afirmé avergonzada y fijé la vista en el suelo. Me había comportado como una idiota.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-me pregunto sonriéndome.

-Claro una bebida

Edward me miró escéptico.

-¿No bebes alcohol?

-Si, pero no quiero emborracharme aún.

_No quiero tirarme sobre ti, bueno si quiero, pero seria vergonzoso. _

Me costaba inmensamente controlarme, no quería imaginar que sucedería estando bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Edward se sirvió un vodka con néctar de naranja, tomo hasta la mitad del vaso sin poner cara de asco y volvió a llenarlo.

-No sabía que bebieras

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-pasó junto a mi hablándome al oído y me quedé paralizada-… vamos, la fiesta ya empezó no te quedes ahí parada.

Asentí y lo seguí, esta iba a ser una noche _"muy larga"_, debía usar todo mi autocontrol.

Ya todos estaban en el living con un vaso en la mano y bailando _Junge Romer de Falco _con gran entusiasmo.

-Esta canción es genial-comentó Edward tirándome de la mano a la pista de baile.

Pronto llegaron junto a nosotros Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

**POV Edward**

Ya estábamos dejando las cajas en la cocina cuando noté que Bella me miraba con demasiada intensidad, y parecía… nerviosa así que le pregunté, pero no parecía convencida de lo que decía, estaba como ida.

-…aunque también te veías bien antes, no quiero decir que no te veas bien ahora, solo que… el corte te queda bien, y tus gafas también me gustaban… aunque te ves bien con o sin ellas.

Me dio risa, quizás estaba incomoda con mi nueva apariencia.

-Otra vez… ¿Gracias?-agregué divertido aún.

Afirmó bajando la vista.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-ofrecí.

Yo moría por beber algo, estaba muy nervioso. Ella llevaba una blusa holgada de color azul cielo que se ajustaba en la cadera, unos jeans pitillo y unas Topper. En resumen estaba babeando como un idiota.

-Claro una bebida-dijo apenas susurrando

-¿No bebes alcohol?-pregunté para iniciar una conversación, además Bella no parecía alguien que no bebiera.

-Si, pero no quiero emborracharme aún.

Por su expresión me pregunté si alguna vez había echo el ridículo estando borracha. Imaginarme la situación me hizo reír.

Le serví su bebida y para mi me hice un vodka con néctar de naranja, sin resistir tomé hasta la mitad.

_¡Lo necesitaba tanto!_

No es que fuera un alcohólico, pero necesitaba valor para poder hablar con ella en estos momentos.

-No sabía que bebieras-parecía no creer lo que veía.

Claro por mi apariencia era lo que se esperaba, si supiera las cosas que había echo con los chicos estando borracho, recordé cuando Emmett salió a la calle corriendo desnudo, fue tremendamente chistoso.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-pasé junto a ella hablándole al oído.

_¡Pero de donde había sacado valor para hacer semejante barbaridad!_

Debía cuidarme con el vodka, al parecer estaba haciendo efecto muy rápido.

-… vamos, la fiesta ya empezó no te quedes ahí parada

Le dije para relajar el ambiente, con suerte pensaría que mi tono incitante había sido una broma.

Todos estaban bailando _Junge Romer de Falco _con gran entusiasmo. Amaba esa canción así que la llevé a la pista de baile.

-Esta canción es genial-

Pronto se nos unieron Emmett, Jasper y Alice, el primero parecía que ya había consumido una considerable cantidad de alcohol, esto se pondría divertido.

**POV Bella**

Llevábamos bastante rato bailando los cinco, a veces cuatro, ya que Alice debía estar atendiendo a todos los invitados. En realidad lo estaba pasando bastante bien, sin contar el hecho de que estaba luchando por lanzarme encima de Edward, me estaba riendo mucho de cómo bailaba Emmett y de cómo el alcohol empezaba a hacer estragos en mis amigos.

Cuando de repente se escuchó _Praying for time de George_ _Michael, _casi me pongo a llorar, amaba esa canción. De inmediato todos se pusieron a bailar en parejas, al ritmo de la balada. Jasper tomó a Alice por la cintura y se besaron dulcemente.

-Permiso, voy a conquistar a una rubia-dijo Emmett yendo hacia el otro extremo del salón donde se encontraba Rosalie mirando su reloj.

No me había dado cuenta de que había llegado. Pobre de mi amiga, si me hubiera percatado la hubiera incluido para que no estuviera sola.

Me giré y vi a Edward mirándome intensamente, me quedé deslumbrada observándole y entonces tomó mi mano y me pegó a él. Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la preciosa canción como todos en el salón. Él tenía su rostro enterrado en mi hombro y yo podía oler perfectamente el aroma que desprendían su cuello y su pelo.

Estaba en el cielo cuando sentí que alguien me devolvía a la tierra apartándome de Edward.

-¿Me permites a "_mi novia"_, Cullen?-Alan hizo énfasis en esas palabras como si yo fuera un objeto.

-Claro

Me molestó que Edward accediera de inmediato, pero más me molestó que Alan me sacara de mi atmósfera de felicidad.

Me apretó a su cuerpo de forma bastante brusca y nada caballerosa, lo contrario de Edward.

-¿Qué hacías bailando con ese idiota?-me preguntó con voz dura.

-Es mi amigo, y se llama Edward-dije con el mismo tono.

-¡Ja!, tu amigo, Bella no te conviene que te vean con ese tipo, es raro…

Me aparté de él para plantarle cara y entonces vi como Edward estaba bailando muy pegado con Tanya, los dos riéndose tontamente. Quería morirme, y como si fuera peor, Jessica se acercó y le dijo algo al oído a Edward que se puso serio y le hizo un gesto a Tanya para que lo disculpara, luego Jessica lo llevó hacia el jardín delantero de la mano.

Mi corazón yacía hecho trisas.

Me pegué nuevamente a Alan para seguir bailando.

_Es difícil amar, cuando hay tanto por odiar  
Aferrados a la esperanza  
Cuando no hay esperanza de la cual hablar  
Y los cielos heridos arriba dicen que es demasiado tarde  
Quizá deberíamos de estar rezando por más tiempo._

_Praying For Time – George Michael _

_

* * *

_

Me da penita Bella, pero bueno la segunda parte se viene mejor =)

Recuerden que este fic está ambientado en la década de los 80's así que las canciones que ahí aparecen son de esa época y si quieren oírlas todos los links están en mi perfil.

*****Como les dije aquí publicaré el que será el horario de publicación de capítulos en mis tres fics, si no las obligaré a esperar más con las actualizaciones, subiré semanalmente en cada fic, así que sin más preámbulos aquí está el horario.

**Martes = _One of Those days_**

**Miércoles = _Hysteria_**

**Domingo =_ So Happy Together_**

Cualquier duda me la dan a conocer en un review.

**ACLARACIÓN:** El horario rige desde el domingo venidero, pensaba subir mañana en Hysteria, pero mi imaginación la ocupó totalmente un One Shot que subiré mañana, Se llama _What Happens Tomorrow_, para que lo busquen.


	11. La Súper mega hiper fiesta de Alice II

_Capitulo 11:_

_La Súper Mega__ Hiper fiesta de Alice, parte 2_

**POV Bella**

¿Era posible que Edward al cambiar de apariencia se hubiera vuelto un chico egocéntrico?, parecía imposible, hace tan solo una hora estábamos todos bailando y parecía al mismo chico que había conocido hace unos meses, pero de repente estaba bailando con Tanya, se iba con Jessica y volvía muy sonriente para ponerse a bailar nuevamente con dos chicas más, que yo ni siquiera conocía.

**POV Edward**

No pude negarme, por más que lo odiara Alan tenía razón, Bella era su novia. Así que fui a servirme un trago para pasar el momento, digamos que la canción no me ayudaba mucho a _"ponerme alegre"._

Iba ya en mi segundo vaso cuando sentí que me abrazaban por la cintura.

-¡Hola Eddi!

_Diablos, Tanya_

-Hola Tanya-dije disimulando lo mejor que pude un saludo cortés.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?

Quería darle una excusa, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna, porque estaba mirando como Bella bailaba con Alan.

-Bueno… yo… la verdad-

_¿Cómo no se me ocurría nada?_

-Oh vamos Eddi, no te pongas complicado

Tanya me arrastró hasta la pista y no pude decirle que no.

_Bueno la canción ya está en la mitad, pronto podrás librarte de ella_

-Debo admitir Edward, que ahora te vez mucho más guapísimo, dan ganas de comerte.

Reí nerviosamente, ¿qué iba a decirle?, ¿Gracias?, tenia ganas de salir corriendo para escaparme de sus brazos que cada vez me apretaban más.

-Edward podemos hablar-me dijo una voz femenina al oído.

_Quienquiera que seas ¡gracias!_

Me había librado de Tanya. Pero cuando una luz corta movimientos le dio en la cara, me percaté de quien era y de inmediato me arrepentí de lo que había pensado, Jessica, que tenía una expresión triste en el rostro y que me sonrió tímidamente.

-Claro-dije secamente y la seguí, ella me tomó de la mano para atravesar entre la gente y guiarme al jardín delantero, donde nos sentamos en una banquilla blanca.

-Te escucho

-Bueno Edward, se que ha pasado bastante tiempo, y que a lo mejor siquiera tiene caso que te lo diga pero… oh esto es tan difícil…

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, de verdad parecía aproblemada, la imagen me conmovió y acaricié su hombro para darle animo, dejando de lado lo mucho que había sufrido por ella.

-Jessica pasó hace mucho, no te mortifiques…

-Tu siempre tan caballero-dijo mirándome con ojos llorosos-después de lo que te hice y aun así eres amable… es una de las cosas que más adoro de ti-desvió la mirada hacía las estrellas y continuó-perdóname Edward, mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño… pero no tenía otra opción, ¿recuerdas como era mi padre de conservador?

-Claro-

Varias veces no habíamos podido vernos por culpa de su padre, era un ser machista y bastante bruto debo agregar.

-Entonces también debes recordar lo anticuado que es… sonará como una excusa barata, pero cuando se enteró me prohibió verte, y me arregló un matrimonio con Henry Connery apenas termine el instituto-hizo una pausa y suspiró-según mi padre el doctor Connery es el más respetable y su hijo me daría una buena familia y un buen apellido, aunque se equivoca, Carlisle merece mucho más respeto que ese estúpido cerdo, pero sabes como es, estábamos con problemas económicos e hizo un arreglo de dinero con el doctor Connery, condenándome de paso…

Sin pensarlo la abrasé y ella se lanzó a llorar, yo sabía que su padre era un tirano, y que era perfectamente capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad, y obviamente jamás hubiera permitido una relación con el hijo de Carlisle, para el padre de Jessica y las amistades de este, mi padre era un tonto doctor que no tenía el intelecto suficiente para trabajar a gran escala en una clínica y que se dedicaba a trabajar en un hospital público atendiendo a gente que no valía la pena y muchas veces haciendo horas extras que no le eran remuneradas.

-Pensé que cuando me contaras la razón de tu _"alejameniento"_ estaría más tranquilo, fuera cual fuera-hice una pausa y suspire-pero no es así, me partes el corazón ¿Cómo puedes vivir con esto?

-Es terrible, pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, además cuando sea mayor de edad pretendo huir, y para eso falta poco, así que tengo que aguantar un poco más… -me sonrió sin pizca de alegría y yo le sonreí de la misma forma- Edward con esto no pretendo que vuelva a ser igual que antes, pero yo aun te amo, y no estoy para pedirte una oportunidad, solo quiero pedirte tu perdón.

-Lo tienes de sobra-contesté de inmediato- de hecho podríamos ser amigos…

Vi la alegría brillar en su rostro y me dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces-se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su poleron y me miró nuevamente- Bueno vamos adentro o Henry se pondrá como un loco si no me ve.

La ayudé a pararse y le presté un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas. Me abrazó y entró, mezclandose entre la gente para llegar al lado de Henry y quedarse mirando el suelo con expresión ausente, sin vida.

La escena me hizo sentirme muy mal, si bien no estaba enamorado de ella, siempre le guardé cariño, había sido mi primer amor y deseaba ayudarla.

Entonces Carlie Watson se acercó a bailar conmigo. En verdad ella jamás fue cruel en lo que respecta a mi apariencia, y no me incomodó bailar con ella, por lo menos hasta que me dejo ver que estaba interesada en mí entonces todo se volvió bastante incomodo. Por suerte llegó Angela a salvarme de ese tormento.

-¡Gracias a dios Angela!- ella se rió y agregué- sabes que te amo primita querida

-Claro, solo me dices que me quieres cuando te quito una lapa de encima comento riendo.

Entonces hice algo que había tratado de evitar hace bastante rato.

Vi a Bella besándose con Alan mientras bailaban en medio de la pista. La escena me consumía y me hacia sufrir en una manera que jamás creí posible, sin poder resistir más volteé el rostro para tratar de mitigar el dolor, pero mi corazón no parecía por la labor y me obstruía el pecho.

-Te vi bailando con ella hace un rato, y no parecías incomodo, te gusta bastante verdad

-Si, y no puedo evitarlo

-¡Y no tienes porque hacerlo!-me reprimió- eres mil veces mejor que ese inepto, bastardo…

-Ang basta, ya se lo que piensas de Alan… -comenté riendo sin pizca de alegría.

-Bueno, además por la forma en que ella te veía, el sentimiento es mutuo…

No presté atención al comentario, no quería seguir martirizándome, así que cambié de tema.

-¿Cómo Alice pudo invitar a Alan… y a Tanya?-puse cara de asco y funciono Angela comenzó a reír.

-Hubieras visto la cara que puso Alice cuando llegaron, ella iba a echarlos a patadas, sabes lo impulsiva que es, pero Jasper la retuvo y le dijo que no se metiera en problemas y que si se les ocurría hacer algo el mismo los echaba, la verdad solo Jasper tiene el don de convencer a alguien como Alice, y a Emmett que tenía unas ganas inmensas de pelearse con Alan.

No pude aguantar y me reí con ganas, me imaginaba la escena a la perfección.

Jasper tenía un don para convencer a la gente y relajar los ambientes tensos, me imaginaba las palabras que habría usado con dos personas tan impulsivas y llevadas a sus ideas como eran Alice y Emmett.

Paré de reír cuando Angela me indicó que mirara atrás de mí, estaban Tanya y Carlie tirándose los cabellos peleando como unas verdaderas gatas.

Alice se acercó y con una fuerza increíble para alguien tan pequeña, agarró a las dos chicas por las ropas y las llevó hasta la puerta.

-¡No quiero peleas callejeras en mi cumpleaños, siquiera estaban invitadas así que se van!-todos se callaron ante el tono autoritario de Alice- ¡Tú y tu grupito también!-le dijo a Alan señalándole el rostro a escasos centímetros, este parecía nervioso, pero no se movió- ¿no te vas a mover he?

-No-dijo Alan con voz temblorosa y varios reímos, pero todos se callaran cuando este les lanzó una mirada asesina, excepto Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Ben y yo.

-¡Emmett!- Alice chasqueó los dedos y Emmett ya estaba allí.

-Me temo decirle que debe abandonar el recinto joven-le dijo Emmett a Alan como todo un guardia de seguridad y ahora si todos se rieron.

-No-volvió a decir Alan

-Que salgas maldita sea-Emmett lo empujó hacia fuera con un puñetazo y Alan se callo al cruzar la puerta.

Emmett cerró la puerta y se sacudió las manos. Se acercó a Jasper.

-Tenias razón Jasper, no me costó nada ser amable- entonces los dos rieron a todo pulmón.

-¡Bueno, bueno, pongan la música que ya saqué a la escoria de casa!-gritó Alice.

En unos minutos Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Ben y Bella ya estaban junto a nosotros. Esta última parecía un tanto deprimida, obvio si Alice y Emmett acababan de echar a patadas a su novio, debería hablar con Alice, todos odiábamos a Alan, pero era el novio de Bella y debíamos convivir con eso.

Aunque sabía que yo jamás me acostumbraría a aquello, siempre me produciría el mismo dolor.

-Eddi estás echo un galán-dijo Emmett golpeándome en el brazo, debo reconocerlo, dolió bastante- todas te miraban, Tanya y Carlie se pelearon por ti, te vi bailar con ellas, y vi como Carlie hacia de las suyas.

Todos se rieron de los comentarios de Emmett, excepto Bella que miraba fijamente al suelo, a mi no me parecía _para nada_ chistoso.

-No me lo recuerdes, fue una experiencia traumante, te juro no soporto a Tanya, y pensé que Carlie era normal, pero me agarró una nalga, ¡puedes creerlo!-dije con horror.

Fue peor, todos rieron aún más.

-Eso quiere decir que mi trabajo cumplió su principal objetivo-dijo Alice con suficiencia.

-Pues si ese era el _"objetivo" _de tu trabajo me deformaré el rostro

Ahora si todos rieron, incluida Bella, que no paraba de reír de los comentarios que seguía haciendo Emmett a mi costa.

En ese momento llegó Rosalie, que le dio un beso a la comisura de los labios a Emmett, al parecer le había ido más que bien. Jasper y yo levantamos el pulgar y afirmamos solo para que Emmett pidiera vernos, él se limito a levantar el rostro en señal de triunfo, entonces reímos otra vez.

Comenzó a sonar _Beat it de Michael Jackson _y como estaba bastante ebrio no me importó seguir a Emmett y Jasper que empezaron a bailar la coreografía del videoclip, todos se reían de nosotros, pero rápidamente se nos unieron Alice, Rosalie, Angela y Ben, la única que se resistía era Bella, pero la tomé por un brazo para acercarla hacia nosotros y no puso más resistencia.

- _Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man_-cantaba Emmett

-_You wanna_ _be tough, better do what you can , So beat it, but you wanna be bad_- Todos reímos en la forma en que Alice dijo _"be bad"_, bastante similar a Michael Jackson

Emmett se remangó los pantalones, dejando ver unos calcetines de riguroso blanco y luego imitó la forma en que Michael Jakcson se interpone entre los líderes de las pandillas para evitar que se peleen, interponiéndose entre Jasper y yo, todos le seguimos el juego bailando sin parar de reír.

Al terminar la canción Emmett hizo una reverencia y todos le aplaudimos, incluso los demás que estaban en la fiesta, que habían parado de bailar riéndose del espectáculo que estábamos dando.

Entonces sonó la canción _Maniac de Flashdance, _y se escuchó un grito generalizado en la pista y todos seguimos a Alice y Emmett cuando empezaron a dar pequeños saltitos, como si estuvieran corriendo sin avanzar, igual como la bailarina de la película. Alice por supuesto se veía como toda una bailarina profesional, pero Emmett, era un show digno de ver, que semejante masa humana bailara de esa manera era algo que no se veía todos los días, bueno para los que no se la pasaban el día con él.

Rosalie parecía realmente impresionada y no paraba de reír, pero se notaba que no se arrepentía de haberle dado una oportunidad. El gran encanto que tenía Emmett con las mujeres era su buen sentido del humor, y que cuando cometía un error no le importaba hacer una locura, hacer el ridículo en realidad, para pedir perdón.

Llevábamos horas bailando cuando Bella me arrastró al bar para que la ayudara a llevarle a todos un vaso de licor, debo reconocer que me preocupó, se tambaleaba bastante, estaba demasiado borracha, de hecho en el camino dejó varios rastros de distintos licores en el suelo, producto de su descoordinado caminar, en una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer, pero alcancé a tomarla por la cintura.

-¡Oooouuu!-gritó Emmett cuando se escucharon las primeras notas de _Why can't I be you? de The Cure, _un grito al que me uní ya que era un reconocido fan de _The Cure_ entre mis amigos.

De inmediato hicimos un circulo entre nosotros y empezamos a bailar igual que la banda en el video, Alice me desordenó el cabello como _Robert Smith _y me empujó al medio del circulo para que cantara, normalmente me hubiera avergonzado, pero estaba tan ebrio que comencé a cantar, corrijo, a _"gritar"_ como un idiota.

_-You're so gorgeous I'll do anything!, I'll kiss you from your feet, To where your head begins!, You're so perfect!, You're so right as rain!-_sentía que iba a perder la voz si seguía cantando tan fuerte, todos estaban riendo y entonces se me unieron y cantaron conmigo, acercando todos nuestros rotros como Robert Smith lo hacia a la cámara en el video.

_-You make me, make me, make me, Make me hungry again, Everything you do is irresistible, Everything you do is simply kissable, Why can't I be you?, Why can't I be you?-_ gritábamos todos saltándo sin coordinación o ritmo.

Llevábamos bastante rato hacienda el ridículo cuando los invitados comenzaron a irse, pero nosotros estábamos bastante ebrios, y nos iríamos al día siguiente, así que no paramos de hacer estupideces.

Habíamos hecho una pequeña pausa para fumar un poco cuando Emmett se acercó a la radio y puso un _cassette_, que tenia un anuncio y empezó a sonar _Venus de Bananarama_, una banda de chicas, que tocaba música para chicas.

No se si fue por el alcohol ingerido, o porque lo estaba pasando muy bien, o el hecho de que Jasper ya estaba bailando junto a Emmett, que corrí y me uní a ellos, siguiendo a Alice que se sabía la coreografía a la perfección, debo reconocer que yo me sabía algunas partes, ya que había visto el video bastantes veces porque encontraba hermosa a la chica de melena negra.

Las chicas estaban en la misma posición que las integrantes de Bananarama, Bella en el lugar de la morena, Rosalie en el medio y Alice en el lugar de la de figura más delgada y cabello corto.

- _Goddess on the mountain top, Burning like a silver flame, The summit of beauty and love, And Venus was her name_

Nosotros solo nos unimos en el coro, ya que era la única parte de la canción que nos sabíamos bien.

- _She's got it, Yeah, baby, she's got it, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire, At your desire, Well, I'm your, Venus, I'm your fire , At your desire._

_-_No puedo creerlo, lo hacen igual-dijo Bella en el suelo riéndose de como los movimientos de Emmett Jasper y míos eran cada vez más afeminados, siguiendo a la perfección la coreografía del video.

**POV Bella**

Jamás en mi vida me había reído tanto. Ver a los chicos bailando de esa manera me había dejado impactada, nadie podía hacerme parar de reír. Ahora estaba sentada junto a Edward con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Alice y Jasper dormían en la habitación de esta, Rosalie hace una hora había acompañado a Emmett al baño, había vomitado hasta el intestino, y ahora debían estar durmiendo por ahí, Angela y Ben se habían ido hace unas horas a la casa de este que vivía a menos de una cuadra de Alice. Así que Edward y yo éramos los únicos despiertos.

Estábamos callados observando el amanecer cuando en la radio comenzó a sonar _Somebody de Depeche Mode_ en la radio.

Muy caballerosamente me ofreció su mano, de inmediato la tomé. Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, enlacé mis brazos a su cuello y empezamos a bailar lentamente sobre el pasto del jardín delantero.

Edward tenía su rostro sobre mi hombro y podía escuchar como cantaba bastante bajo una de mis canciones favoritas.

_Quiero a alguien para compartir  
compartir el resto de mi vida  
compartir mis pensamientos mas íntimos  
que conozca mis detalles íntimos  
alguien que este a mi lado  
y me de apoyo  
y a cambio ella recibirá mi apoyo_

_Ella me escuchará  
cuando quiera hablar  
sobre el mundo en el que vivimos  
y la vida en general_

_Aunque mis opiniones estén equivocadas  
pueden ser aun pervertidos  
ella me escuchara hasta el final  
y no será fácil convencerla  
de mi manera de pensar  
de hecho ella estará a menudo en desacuerdo  
pero al final de todo  
ella me entenderá…_

Podía sentir su dulce voz cerca de mi oído y su respiración resbalar por mi cuello arremolinándose en mi cabello, mientras dábamos vueltas y podía ver como el sol apenas comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo.

_…Quiero a alguien que se preocupe  
por mí apasionadamente  
con cada pensamiento y cada respiro…_

Sentí como aspiraba en mi cuello…

…_Alguien que me ayude a ver cosas  
con otra luz  
y las cosas que detesto  
las quiera a la mayoría  
no quiero estar cansado  
a cuerdas de alguien  
con cuidado trato de dirigir claro  
de esas cosas  
pero cuando duermo  
quiero a alguien  
que ponga sus brazos alrededor mío…_

Me abrazó más fuerte…

…_Y me bese tiernamente…_

Edward me miró a los ojos y levantó mi barbilla dulcemente con sus delgados dedos, acercándose cada vez más…

_…Pensar cosas como estas  
me hacen enfermar  
en un caso como este  
me marchare con esto…_

Apenas unos centímetros nos separaban y la tonada estaba llegando a su fin, al igual que esta inolvidable noche, que estaba siendo remplazada por un calido celeste y reflejos anaranjados provenientes del sol, eliminando todo rastro de oscuridad.

_

* * *

_

Lo sé soy una malvada por dejarlo justo en esa parte, pero creanme, tiene que ser así para que el proximo capitulo pueda "ser"

Como siempre saben que si desean escuchar las canciones que aparecen en el cap sólo deben entrar a mi perfil y encontrarán los links, aunque les recomiendo que vean _Venus de Bananarama_ para que vean la coreografía que tuvieron que bailar los chicos, les aseguro que se reirán, y la otra que deben escuchar si o si es _Somebody de Depeche Mode_, que la canción con la que termina el cap, esta canción no la canta el vocalista oficial, sino el guitarrista y compositor, Martin Gore, que es uno de mis máximos idolos, totalmente recomendable, es una de las mejores canciones de DM, y esto se los dice una fanática que tiene hasta los demos y vinilos xD.

*****Vuelvo a poner el horario de publicación de capítulos en mis tres fics...

**Martes = _One of Those days_**

**Miércoles = _Hysteria_**

**Domingo =_ So Happy Together_**

Cualquier duda me la dan a conocer en un review.

Y Agradecería que se pasaran por un One Shot que públique hace poco se llama _**What Happens Tomorrow**_ les dejo aquí el summary por si desean leerlo.

**_Summary:_** -Su limusina señorita-dijo Edward cordialmente haciendo una elegante reverencia junto al carro de supermercado. -¿Preparada para viajar señorita?. -Por supuesto gentil hombre-respondió Bella con el mismo tono siguiéndole el juego_. /Inspirado en el video y canción What Happens Tomorrow de Duran Duran/_

_

* * *

_

**_***RECOMENDACIÓN***_** Chicas quería recomendarles un blog, donde algunas niñas, bastante simpaticas todas ellas, recomiendan fics, hacen concursos, dan consejos a las autoras y hacen entrevistas a algunas de las autoras más destacadas en Fan Fiction, a mi me dió el Link Nikki Gallegos, una de las chicas que participa en **_Spilled coffee on a fic_**, desde ese vez que me meto todos los días y siempre me sorprende, de hecho ustedes también pueden participar recomendando fics los domingos =)

_Link** http : / spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com / **_(Sólo deben unir los espacios)


	12. Enfermero personal

_Capitulo 12:_

_Enfermero personal._

Pov Bella

Apenas unos centímetros nos separaban y la tonada estaba llegando a su fin, al igual que esta inolvidable noche, que estaba siendo remplazada por un calido celeste y reflejos anaranjados provenientes del sol, eliminando todo rastro de oscuridad.

Me centré en sus ojos, ahora libres de las gafas que no me permitían observarlos con libertad y clarides, poseía unos ojos profundos, de un intenso verde esmeralda, que con su mirada penetrante traspasaban los míos, liberándome de todas mis cadenas mentales.

Solo ahí supe cuan fuerte eran mis sentimientos por él, si bien sabía que estaba enamorada, no sabía a que magnitud, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que yo haría lo que sea que él me pidiera, sin importar si era ridículo, arriesgado o estúpido, no dudaría en tirarme de un acantilado si él me lo pedía, bastaba que formulara sus deseos con palabras y yo los cumpliría, porque nada me hacía más feliz que saber que _él era feliz, _pero más feliz me hacía saber que yo podría hacerlo feliz.

Pero nunca llegó lo que estaba ansiando hace ya bastante tiempo. La textura de sus labios besando mi frente con cariño y adoración me sacó de mi ensoñación, no besó mis labios como yo deseaba y pensaba que haría, pero no por eso me libré de una especie de corriente eléctrica que me recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que nuestras pieles hacían contacto, y este sin duda era el contacto más cercano que había tenido con Edward, no solo porque acariciara mi frente con sus labios, sino porque, aunque no me haya besado… algo había, estábamos envueltos en una atmósfera de adoración mutua, sin parar de mirarnos fija y profundamente, esperando transmitir con el brillo de nuestras miradas lo que sentíamos y no decíamos con palabras por vergüenza o temor al rechazo.

_¿Sería posible que Edward sintiera por mí lo que yo sentía por él?_

Aunque yo no lo creyera probable, sus acciones me decían lo contrario, uno no tenía ese tipo de contacto con una amiga, los hombres no le cantan una canción de amor al oído a su amiga, además cada vez que estaba cerca de él se comportaba con mayor timidez, con Alice era bastante más relajado.

-Te quiero…

Me dijo te quiero… no puedo creer… una sonrisa estaba surcando mi rostro, pero se rompió al escuchar el termino de la frase.

_-… amiga _

No se demoró más de un segundo en agregar esa palabra. Y mi ilusión momentánea y mi corazón yacían hecho pedazos una vez más en tan pocas horas por este hombre.

Pov Edward

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?-me gritó Alice cuando le ayudaba a ordenar el desastre en el que se había convertido su casa por la fiesta.

-Alice es la décima vez que me lo preguntas-respondí cansinamente.

-Es que francamente no te comprendo Edward, tuviste la oportunidad de besarla y decirle lo que sientes por ella, ahora podrías estar con ella felizmente tomados de la mano…

-O podría estar encerrado en mi cuarto golpeando todo a mi paso por haber sido rechazado, mientras ella está de lo más feliz con Alan…

-Edward… ¿por qué siempre con el pesimismo?-me recriminó.

-Solo soy realista…

-Más bien ciego diría yo, o enfermo de la cabeza…

-Alice…

-¡Alice nada!, es que enserio Edward ¿no te das cuenta?, es obvio como te mira…

-Tiene novio…

-¡Al carajo con Alan!, cuando hablo con ella de él lo único que hace es quejarse de lo que dice o hace… ella no lo ama

-¿Entonces por qué sigue con él?-contraataqué.

-Bella es una persona sola, sabes que tiene mínimo contacto con su hermano, y le aterra estar aún más sola, de hecho me lo dijo con esas palabras, por eso siempre tiene novio, aunque no lo ame…

-Nos tiene a nosotros…

-Es que no entiendes…

-Aun así eso no me dice nada, además parece que no la viste con él anoche

-Si la vi, y también la vi bailando contigo y debo decir que la diferencia entre ambos era palpable, con él era fría, parecía aburrida, en cambio contigo parecía más calida y un tanto nerviosa-Alice alzó las cejas.

-Dejemos el tema de lado ¿si?

-Está bien, pero prométeme que lo pensaras…

-Como si no fuera a mortificarme pensando sobre el tema toda la noche… ¿cómo se supone que hablaré con ella el lunes?

-Pues si quieres ser feliz, siendo sincero y diciéndole lo mucho que la amas…-gruñí- ok, ok, puedes actuar como si nada y ser una persona infeliz y cobarde el resto de tu larga vida…

-Alice no seas melodramática…

Vi sus ojos brillar y una expresión de suficiencia ocupar su rostro, estaba planeando algo, y en verdad no quería saber qué.

-Tengo una idea-dijo soltando la escoba, que hizo un estruendoso sonido en el suelo.

_¡Dios santo!, maldito ruido._

_"Eso te pasa por beber tanto Edward"._

_Pero si es una fiesta._

_"Por favor deja de pensar me duele la cabeza"._

Vi a Alice palmoteando con las manos mientras daba saltitos y se acercaba a mí.

-En realidad Alice no quiero saberlo…

-Calla hombre tonto-me apuntó con un índice amenazador a la ves que soltaba una carcajada- tengo el plan perfecto para que te quites tus inseguridades y le digas a Bella lo que sientes, sabiendo que serás correspondido…

-Alice por favor déjalo si…

-Solo tienes que seguir comportándote igual que siempre con ella…

-¿Solo eso?-dije sorprendido

-A excepción…

_Aquí vamos._

-… de algunas frases que debes usar con ella…

-¿Qué tipo de frases?

-Bueno nada comprometedor, solo algunas indirectas como, "que linda te vez hoy" o "te ves diferente hoy, ¿te cortaste el cabello?, te ves mas radiante", cosas como esa, para sembrarle la duda ¿entiendes?

-Si

-Bueno además deberás observar sus reacciones contigo, analizarlas para que te des cuenta, podrías comparar como se comporta con Emmett y Jasper, a como lo hace contigo.

Bueno la idea de Alice no sonaba tan mal, era algo discreto, si me arrepentía durante el proceso, simplemente podría pasar como buena educación.

Después de pensarlo todo el domingo, y cuando digo todo, es todo, me desvelé analizando el asunto y decidí hacer lo que Alice me había recomendado, más que mal ¿qué perdía yo con intentarlo?.

_Hacerte ilusiones._

Maldito pesimismo.

Después de dormir aproximadamente dos horas me levanté, me puse algo de la ropa que había comprado con Alice, la que era más de mi estilo y nada elegante, solo iba a la escuela. Pero me detuve antes de salir de la habitación al encontrarme con mi reflejo en el espejo. Retrocedí sobre mis pasos y me observé. Ese no era yo, a pesar de llevar ropa de mi gusto y un corte que me acomodaba, sentía como si estuviera viendo el reflejo de algún niño bonito y estúpido de mi escuela, los mismos con los que había luchado y criticado toda mi vida, por preocuparse de cosas insulsas.

Yo no tenía por que cambiar para agradarle a alguien, yo era tal cual como soy, y ahora me daba cuenta de que era una ridiculez haber dejado que mi autoestima decayera por la culpa de personas que no valían la pena. Les demostraría de que era capaz, y por otro lado, si llegaba a gustarle a Bella tendría que ser yo mismo, no otra persona.

Me quité los lentes de contacto y me puse las gafas, me mojé el pelo y deje que quedara tan despeinado como siempre. Ese era yo, Edward Cullen el desgarbado y para nada popular músico, y era feliz siéndolo, solo había alguien que faltaba para completar mi felicidad…

_Bella._

Cuando llegué a la escuela me encontré con la cara de decepción de mis compañeras al verme con mis antiguas gafas, a lo que yo sonreía con orgullo, aunque ellas parecían mal interpretarlo, ya que al sonreír ellas me devolvían sonrisas que pretendían ser sensuales.

-¡Wou el Edward clásico volvió!-me saludó Emmett estrechando mi mano.

-Si, estoy más como do así…

-¿Y mi trabajo?-preguntó Alice haciendo el puchero más adorable que había visto en mi vida, hasta Emmett parecía a punto de llorar.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, solo que así estoy mejor, además llevo puesto lo que me compraste- me acerqué y le susurré al oído- y no tengo el ridículo corte a lo Beatles que tanto odias…

Alice soltó una risita y me habló nuevamente.

-Si tienes razón.

Era el segundo descanso y estábamos como siempre Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo, conversando nada en partículas solo tonterías.

Estaba aliviado y preocupado, Bella no había asistido a clases hoy, lo que me libraba de hablarle después de tan bochornoso comportamiento, pero me dejaba con una preocupación adicional. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?, ¿Estaría enferma?, si así era ¿sería grave?.

Para salir de dudas decidí visitarla luego de terminadas las clases, aunque me enfrentara a una tormentosa vergüenza al no encontrar palabras para hablarle nuevamente sabiendo que había estado a punto de besarla.

-¡Edward me encantó el vestido que me regalaste!, ¡ya quiero encontrar la ocasión para utilizarlo!-decia una emocionada Alice.

Y eso me hacia sentir bien, estuvimos horas dando vueltas por el centro comercial con Jasper buscando un regalo para ella, hasta que gracias al cielo Jasper vio el vestido y dijo que Alice lo había visto hace unos días pero no traía más dinero por lo que no lo compró. Así totalmente dispuesto saqué un tercio de mis ahorros y se lo compré. Él por su parte le había comprado una cadenita y una medalla de oro en forma de estrella, que por supuesto ella amó y que no se había quitado desde que lo sacó del estuche.

-Agradécele a Jasper, el lo vio, sino te hubiera traído algo que de seguro odiarías-dije medio riendo.

-Si Jass me conoce tan bien.

Entonces comenzó a repartir besos por el rostro de Jasper mientras Emmett miraba con asco.

-¡Hey deténganse, hay un menor de edad observado su escena!, acaso quieren que me traume.

-Emmett todos sabemos tienes una gran colección de pornografía, no tienes de que traumarte…-dije riendo.

-¡Eso era antes!, soy un joven que siempre ha tenido la testosterona por las nubes, y era muy pequeño para ese tipo de experiencias, pero ¡ya no necesito de una revista para eso!

-Si Emmett como no-dijo Jasper.

En ese momento Rosalie llamó de lejos a Emmett y este se fue de inmediato a su encuentro, pero no sin antes darle a Jasper una mueca burlona que era bastante chistosa.

Pero Jasper frunció con aprensión el ceño cuando fijó la vista sobre mi hombro.

- Hey! cuatro ojos, contigo quería hablar –se acercó Alan diciendo en un tono prepotente.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Dije sin comprender lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti con mi novia imbécil?- me dijo agarrándome de las solapas, levantándome algunos centímetros del suelo.

- Nada, sólo somos amigos y le enseño a tocar piano- dije yo haciendo un ademán para que me soltara, este tipo si que era fuerte.

- ¿Por qué no te creo, renacuajo ciego?

- Ese es tú problema no el mío- le respondí mirándolo a los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo enfrentaba

- Cuidado que a la próxima va enserio –Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Me impresionas, no eres tan idiota como pareces- Alan me escuchó y se devolvió mirándome con fiereza.

-Edward cállate si no quieres más problemas-me previno Jasper.

-No voy a pelear dentro de la escuela estando condicional, no soy imbécil Cullen, pero considérate muerto-dijo muy cerca de mí que ya casi rozaban nuestras narices, pero no me aparté ni un centímetro para mostrarle que no tenía miedo.

Esa tarde fui un tanto nervioso a la casa de Bella. Toque a su puerta con cierta indecisión, no pensaba contarle la amenaza de Alan, pero si me asustaba lo que pudiera hacer él, cuando tuvimos nuestra _"pequeña discusión"_ no me sentí intimidado pero ahora que estaba más calmado y analizaba el tema la verdad es que no tenía ninguna variable a mi favor, Alan tenía toda la escuela bajo su control y sus amigos físicamente eran como veinte Emmetts juntos listos para pelear.

Después de cerca de quince minutos -sin exagerar- Bella como de costumbre me recibió con una amplia sonrisa y me izo pasar, aunque se veía diferente, más pálida-si es que eso era posible- aunque con un sonrojo febril ocupaba sus mejillas y unas grandes ojeras, rastro de una lucha con el insomnio. Claramente estaba enferma.

-Lamento la tardanza y la facha…

Me percaté de que solo llevaba una polera de tirantes que revelaba el comienzo de sus pechos y un corto short que sería mejor calificado como pantaleta.

Me obligué a apartar la mirada y recordar que estaba enferma, y que no era nada caballeroso que me ocupara en _"ese tipo de pensamientos"_, con ella en este estado.

-… es que estaba acostada en el piso del baño, es más fresco…

La llevé rápidamente hasta el sillón para que se recostara, ya que comenzaba a tambalearse.

-¿No prefieres que me vaya?, digo tienes que descansar…

-No te preocupes de todos modos esto sola.

-¿Osea que nadie está cuidando de ti?-pregunté con preocupación.

-No nadie, Martin se fue por unos días, ya sabes por unas presentaciones en Londres.

-Entonces me quedo a cuidarte…

-Pero mañana tenemos examen de Biología, debes estudiar, además puedo cuidarme sola…

-Me niego, estás convaleciente y no hay nadie que cuide de ti… - vi que iba a debatir así que me defendí antes de que hablara-además para mi suerte ando trayendo el cuaderno de Biología y puedo estudiar mientras descansas.

Me miró frunciendo el seño, aunque sonriéndome.

-¿Osea que no tengo manera de quedarme sola?

-No señorita.

-Bueno entonces te declaro mi enfermero personal- dijo tomando una rama del florero como si fuera una varita mágica.

Reí ante su ocurrencia.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta el segundo piso, dejándola acostada sobre su cama. Luego fui por unos analgésicos, por una fuente con agua y un paño.

-Aquí tienes-le dije entregándole los analgésicos y un vaso de agua que tomó con todo el contenido del vaso.

-Tenias sed-ella solo rió-iré por más agua.

Fui al baño y volví a llenar el vaso, cuando se lo entregué tomó hasta la mitad y lo dejo sobre la mesilla de noche.

-¿Por qué te enfermaste?

-Creo que por andar hasta las tantas de la noche en el patio de la casa de Alice con un tal Edward, al que mataré por llevarme corriendo hacia las regaderas.

-Lo siento-dije bajando la mirada entre divertido y arrepentido.

Casi lo olvidaba, había sido estúpido e irresponsablemente divertido, pero por mi culpa ahora ella padecía del peor resfriado de su vida.

-No te preocupes, no tienes toda la culpa, estuve toda la noche del domingo en los columpios del patio trasero, y con el frío que había.

No lo sabría yo, que estuve apoyado en la ventana toda la noche.

Entonces sumergí el paño en la fuente y lo puse sobre su frente, colorada por la fiebre.

-¡Ah! Está helado.

-No, tu estas caliente, ahora intenta dormir-le dije, pero parecía enojada.

-Si claro intenta dormir con un hielo en la cabeza.

Se veía tan adorable cuando se enojaba. Nada atemorizante solo, tremendamente adorable.

-Solo duérmete si-dije ya que parecía decidida a permanecer despierta.

-Pareces ansioso porque me duerma, ¿acaso ya te aburrí?-hizo un puchero que obviamente había copiado a Alice.

-No, solo quiero que te mejores y mientras más descanses más rápido te vas a mejorar…-ella iba a protestar- te lo dice el hijo de un doctor.

-Está bien hijito de doctor.

Se acomodó en posición fetal para dormir, mientras yo acomodaba sus mantas para que estuviera bien tapada.

Y aquí estaba yo, después de un día horroroso pensando que haría el ridículo y después de la amenaza de Alan. Todo eso parecía lejano ahora, solo importaba el presente, aquí junto a la mujer que amo, listo para cuidarla todo el día si es necesario.

* * *

Quería dar las gracias, ya que hoy revisé mi correo y encontre 34 mails que me informaban de reviews, alertas y favoritos, lo que me puso hiper mega feliz.

Sólo darles infinitamente las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, ustedes hacen que la inspiración vuelva como una gran bomba de ideas =)

Comentarles también que a esta historia le quedan seis capitulos y el epilogo...

Y Agradecería que se pasaran por un One Shot que públique hace poco se llama _**What Happens Tomorrow**_ les dejo aquí el summary por si desean leerlo.

**_Summary:_** -Su limusina señorita-dijo Edward cordialmente haciendo una elegante reverencia junto al carro de supermercado. -¿Preparada para viajar señorita?. -Por supuesto gentil hombre-respondió Bella con el mismo tono siguiéndole el juego_. /Inspirado en el video y canción What Happens Tomorrow de Duran Duran/_

_

* * *

_

**_***RECOMENDACIÓN***_** Chicas quería recomendarles un blog, donde algunas niñas, bastante simpaticas todas ellas, recomiendan fics, hacen concursos, dan consejos a las autoras y hacen entrevistas a algunas de las autoras más destacadas en Fan Fiction, a mi me dió el Link Nikki Gallegos, una de las chicas que participa en **_Spilled coffee on a fic_**, desde ese vez que me meto todos los días y siempre me sorprende, de hecho ustedes también pueden participar recomendando fics los domingos =)

_Link** http : / spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com / **_(Sólo deben unir los espacios)


	13. Arrepentida

_Capitulo 13:_

_Arrepentida._

Pov Edward

A Bella le costó bastante sumirse en un sueño tranquilo, a cada instante se removía sobre la cama enredándose con las cobijas y botando el paño helado que le había puesto en la frente, así que a cada momento volvía a poner el paño en su lugar y repartía caricias por su rostro para que se calmara, lo que parecía dar bastante resultado, ya que al mínimo rose de mis dedos en su cara paraba de moverse y respiraba más tranquila.

-Edward… no me dejes…-decía aun adormecida.

-Tranquila linda, estoy aquí cuidándote-acaricié su mejilla y cuando iba a retirar mi mano ella me lo impidió poniendo su mano sobre la mía, incitándome a que no dejara de acariciar su rostro.

-No me sueltes…

Y eso hice, me quede toda la tarde acariciando su rostro, su cabello y sus manos mientras ella al fin se sumía en un descanso verdadero.

Eran las once de la noche y ella aun no despertaba, lo que menos deseaba era alejarme de Bella, pero mi madre ya debería estar hecha un manojo de nervios por ignorar donde me hallaba en estos momentos, así que le escribí una pequeña nota a Bella por si despertaba y no me encontraba. Podría irme tranquilo, ya estaba bastante mejor, su rostro había vuelto a su color habitual, la fiebre había desaparecido casi por completo y dormía placidamente.

Antes de irme deposité un tierno beso en su frente, deleitándome de la suavidad de su piel, me permití observarla de cerca por unos segundos mientras acariciaba con devoción unos cabellos sueltos que acomodé detrás de su oreja. Era tan hermosa, definitivamente ella no era para mí.

Me fui rogando que al despertar ella no recordara que hace unos instantes había besado su frente y me había quedado mirándola como un bobo. Ya era bastante vergonzoso lo ocurrido en la fiesta como para mas encima agregarle otra vergüenza más.

Cuando llegué a mi hogar la casa estaba totalmente iluminada, lo que indicaba que Esme me esperaba, ya que Carlisle hoy tenía turno de noche, no volvería sino hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Al abrir la puerta mi madre corrió desesperada a mi encuentro, asfixiándome con un preocupado abrazo.

-Explícame ahora mismo donde te metiste Edward Anthony Cullen-me dijo intentando parecer bastante enojada.

Pero solo parecía molesta, era imposible que alguien como mi madre se enojara, era la dulzura en persona y cualquiera que hablara tan solo unos minutos con ella podría darse cuenta.

-Entremos y te cuento-su expresión se relajo un poco-aquí hace mucho frío.

Nos sentamos en nuestro pequeño living y mi madre tomó mis manos, como solía hacer siempre que conversábamos.

-Bueno primero que todo, siento llegar tarde, nunca lo he hecho y créeme que no volverá a ocurrir.

-Por eso estaba tan preocupada, nunca llegas tarde sin avisar antes, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Cuidando a una amiga-respondí rápidamente.

Mi madre alzó las cejas mirándome pícaramente.

-Una ¿amiga?

-Si, ella estaba enferma, tenía muchísima fiebre, y bueno sus padres se la pasan viajando y su hermano igual estaba de viaje se encontraba sola…

Mi madre ahora me miraba más preocupada.

-¿Y está bien ahora?

-Si le di unos analgésicos, le costó bastante dormirse, pero ya está descansando y cuando me fui ya casi no tenia fiebre, en todo caso le deje una nota y mi teléfono por cualquier cosa.

-¿Y porque no me llamaste?-preguntó mi madre con perspicacia.

-Bueno la verdad es que se me olvido- dije sinceramente, cuando estaba con Bella me olvidaba del tiempo y de los demás.

Al decir esto vi como una radiante sonrisa ocupaba el rostro de Esme.

-Lo sabía, te gusta…

-No mamá como crees-

Me lanzó una mirada que claramente decía _"a mi no me engañas"._

_-_¿Quién te lo dijo?, ¿fue Alice cierto?

-No, alguien más me lo dijo

-¿Quién?

-Tú -la miré confundido- nada más al entrar me di cuenta de que algo te ocurría, parecías radiante, feliz, y te veo ese comportamiento hace unos meses ya, por casualidad ¿no será Bella?, la chica a la que le enseñas a tocar piano-asentí- cada vez que vas a su casa o a la escuela pareces impaciente y radiante, una madre siempre sabe cuando su hijo está enamorado.

Miré avergonzado al suelo, ¿tan evidente era? O ¿tendía a relacionarme con gente más perceptiva de lo común?. Primero Alice, después Jasper y ahora mi madre, ¡hasta Alan se había dado cuenta!, y Alan no era conocido por su "inteligencia".

Después de conversar con Esme y tener que contarle hasta como era la cocina de la casa de Bella, nos dieron las dos de la mañana y me fui a acostar. Algo me decía que no me iría muy bien en mi examen de Biología, la verdad no había estudiado nada.

Como era de esperar al día siguiente me fue pésimo en biología y me andaba quedando dormido en clases, por lo que me gané las burlas de Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

Había avisado a Esme que después de clases pasaría nuevamente a ver como se encontraba Bella, así que tenía permiso para llegar tarde.

Como siempre Bella me abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, parecía que se encontraba bastante mejor, aunque estaba bastante despeinada y con la blusa mal abrochada.

Pero la sorpresa fue al entrar a la sala. Me quedé de una pieza en el vano de la puerta. Estaba Alan, cómodamente sentado en el living, con demasiada confianza, con la camisa desabrochada, eso fue como un puñal ya que Bella también estaba bastante desordenada.

_Edward es obvio, son novios, es obvio que ellos…_

Al percatarse de mi presciencia Alan me miró con desprecio y hostilidad, tomando de un solo trago el contenido del vaso se paró del sillón.

- Alan, Edward va enseñarme piano hoy, ¿te quedas? –dijo Bella con voz con voz dura que claramente evidenciaba que no _quería_ que se quedara. O eso quería pensar yo.

-No, sabes que detesto los pianos.

Ella lo miró con hostilidad y subió por las escaleras.

Apenas desapareció, Alan se acercó mirándome con violencia y de inmediato comenzó a amenazarme.

- No quiero saber que siquiera le tocaste un pelo a mi novia, idiota, pero si me entero serás un maldito cuatro ojos… pero muerto –Dijo él apuntándome con el dedo y en un tono de furia que jamás le había oído antes.

Gracias a Dios venía bajando ella apresuradamente la escalera, como si presintiera lo que estaba pasando en la sala, era un acto totalmente cobarde el esperar a Bella como mi salvadora, pero la verdad me había intimidado la actitud de Alan.

-Bueno Alan si nos disculpas…-dijo ella lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Alan se despidió con un beso bastante apasionado de Bella, pero está lo alejo mirándolo con frialdad y volteando rápidamente el rostro para abrirle la puerta. Al salir me empujó disimuladamente, para evitar caerme, tuve que afirmarme del umbral que daba al living. Ella cerró la puerta y de inmediato me preguntó si Alan me había dicho algo. Como no quería contarle, le pregunté algo sobre su día, pero ella insistió y debido a eso le conté las reiteradas amenazas de su novio.

- Sospechaba que te había dicho algo así –dijo ella un poco enojada- No le prestes atención a lo que te diga Alan.

- Es que estoy aburrido de quedarme callado cuando me insultan –dije finalmente sentándome enrabiado a su lado- Siempre tengo que quedarme callado por que soy un estúpido cobarde –dije cabizbajo.

-No eres estúpido ni cobarde… nunca vuelvas a decir eso, te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir, ¡Tú vales mucho más que cualquiera de esos idiotas!, tu… tu… eres sin duda… uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido.

Solo me sonrió y me abrazó, ese abrazo me llegó a lo más profundo; sentía su respiración, su calor, su perfume con un olor de una combinación entre fresas y lavanda. Si hubiera sido por mí, me hubiera quedado una eternidad abrazado a ella. Hasta que ella terminó este abrazo con una pregunta.

- Edward ¿puedo verte sin las gafas? –dijo en un tono juguetón.

- Preferiría que no –Desviando la mirada.

Me insistió por un buen rato, ella tenía muchas ganas de verme sin anteojos otra vez, hasta que no pude resistirme más y terminé accediendo a que me quitara los anteojos. Me tomo suavemente la cara y me quito los anteojos, los dejo delicadamente en una mesa, que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros.

- Abre los ojos –dijo en un tono muy suave, que puede escuchar con dificultad-Edward… -Decía en un tono insistente.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude divisar con dificultad su rostro. Estuvimos un momento así, ella sosteniendo con delicadeza mi rostro y yo disfrutando de la textura de sus manos en mi cara.

Definitivamente este simple rose era el paraíso.

De un momento a otro sentí su respiración tan cerca que se confundía con la mía, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre nosotros, sin tregua alguna. En ese momento unos nervios antes desconocidos me consumieron, sentía cosquilleos que me retorcían el estomago, era una sensación agradable, solo el tiempo y la distancia me alejaban del más preciado tesoro que podría obtener en mi vida.

Un beso de mi Bella.

En ese instante sentí el tacto de sus suaves labios sobre los míos y la fragancia a fresa que ellos desprendían.

Sin siquiera pensarlo le correspondí el beso. Sentí como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa al ver que yo le correspondía. Nuestras bocas se movían al compás de una danza para la que estaban echos, con nerviosismo por ser la primera vez que se unían, pero con naturalidad al haber encontrado por fin a sus compañeros.

Mi niña no paraba de apoderarse de mis labios, sin dejarme espacio para respirar y repartiendo suaves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos en mi mentón.

Pronto la unión de nuestros labios se volvió más desesperada, con una frenética pasión llenando cada célula de mi cuerpo sentí como Bella bajaba sus manos a mi cuello y me tumbaba en el sillón, quedando ella sobre mí y con sus piernas a mis costados. Me quedé estático a este tipo de contacto, definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

-Lo siento –Dijo cuando se percató de lo que hacia, sentándose en un sillón y tapándose la cara con las manos, evidentemente avergonzada.

_¿Se había arrepentido?_

En verdad en ese instante ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente, porque nada ocupó mi mente en esos momentos. Quede paralizado, no sé si fueron horas, minutos o tan solo segundos. Yo solo atiné a ponerme mis anteojos, agarrar mi chaqueta e irme.

Al día siguiente en la escuela no vi ni a Bella ni a Alan. Les conté lo ocurrido el día de ayer en la casa de Bella a los chicos, en el comienzo de mi relato Alice y Emmett ya vitoreaban gritos de triunfo, pero al escuchar el inevitable final de mi encuentro con Bella se quedaron callados. Solo Jasper me dirigió palabras de apoyo, Emmett no sabia que decirme, sabía que estos temas no le acomodaban, pero aún así me palmoteó el hombro en señal de apoyo. Bueno y Alice, ella estaba sentada con la mirada perdida, parecía no entender lo que sucedía.

-Supongo que deberás hablar con ella al respecto, y solucionar las cosas, saber si en verdad le interesas o fue algo del momento… si eres rechazado, bueno eso es mejor a no saberlo-me dijo Jasper y tenía bastante razón.

-Bella te ama, de eso estoy segura-dijo al fin Alice y todos nos volteamos a mirarla- todo debe ser un mal entendido.

Alice se levantó de su asiento y salió sin darle ninguna explicación al profesor, pero este de todos modos no la castigó, ya que justo cuando Alice cerró la puerta sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso.

-Se que yo no tengo experiencia en estas cosas… pero le encuentro toda la razón a Alice.

Esa tarde cuando me dirigía a mi casa con Jasper, tenía un presentimiento, pero no hice caso. Iba a casa con Jasper ya que este estaba aburrido y hace mucho tiempo, _tres días_, que no se pasaba por mi casa, por lo que Esme ya me estaba exigiendo que trajera de vuelta a su segundo hijo.

De pronto Jasper se volteó y paró de caminar, lo miré extrañado.

-Hey Jasper, ¿Qué ocurre?

Volteé hacia la dirección que miraba Jasper y obtuve la respuesta. Alan venía caminando con seguridad y una sonrisa de suficiencia hacia nosotros, seguido por al menos diez de sus amigos.

-Oh no estamos en problemas-dijo Jasper.

Bueno no he subido actualización porque he tenido serios problemas de salud que son dificiles de explicar aquí, pero descuiden seguiré subiendo, deben saber que por nada del mundo dejaria mis fics, aunque afortunadamente ya estoy mejor, pero debo seguir llendo a controles, así que verán que durante un tiempo quizas las actualizaciones sean irregulares, pero tengan por seguro que de ser así subiré al día siguiente. Por el momento no es muy seguro que suba actualización en Hysteria mañana, pero subiré el viernes o sabado en Hysteria y So Happy together, con One of those days es diferente ya que está terminado así que fijo los martes…

Y Agradecería que se pasaran por un One Shot que públique hace algún tiempo se llama _**What Happens Tomorrow**_ y que está nominado a los _**Fics Fans Twilight Awards**_ en la categoria mejor songfic, lo que me alegra bastante y me subió el animo en demasia.

_**Summary:**_ -Su limusina señorita-dijo Edward cordialmente haciendo una elegante reverencia junto al carro de supermercado. -¿Preparada para viajar señorita?. -Por supuesto gentil hombre-respondió Bella con el mismo tono siguiéndole el juego_. /Inspirado en el video y canción What Happens Tomorrow de Duran Duran/_

Si les gusta y quieren votar sólo deben visitar esta página… (recuerden remplazar los puntos)

www (punto) ficsfanstwilightawards (punto) Blogspot (punto) com

De antemano gracias…


End file.
